Worn Out
by FeatherWings
Summary: Pietro tries to commit suicide and it ends him up in a hospital.
1. Pain

Worn

Pietro sat on the floor of his room at the brotherhood house. He looked at the bottle in front of him that read "Tylenol" then at the bottle of vodka that sat next to him. It was almost empty because he had drunken most of it. It wasn't completely full from the beginning but it was close enough.

It had been months since Apocalypse was defeated and life had gone on. In these months a lot had happened. Wanda's lost memories had returned and she had gone hack to trying to get revenge on him and Magneto. Magneto no longer bothered him and he was glad for that. He was more or less forced into fallowing him. Wanda blamed him for her being stuck in an asylum for years and years but what was he supposed to do? It was a little kid vs. a powerful mutant. He didn't have powers like his sister. Besides, Magneto had abandoned him at an orphanage soon after.

The young white haired mutant poured out the pill onto the floor than moved them around aimlessly. He had made plans to save his sister when they were little kids but when their father found out, he beat him and tore up the pieces of paper that contained his ideas. Pietro still bore scars from that time; mostly on his arms and legs so he always wore long sleeves and long pants.

Another thing that had changed was his clothes. He still wore long sleeved and pants but they now consisted of blacks, reds, and grays. His pants were black, baggy jeans and his shirt looked like a light gray t-shirt with red sleeved that almost always covered his hands. He no longer tended much to his hair so it hung loosely and messily on his head in its' snowy white way. His blue eye had become dull and lifeless. He realized how stupid and naive he used to be. His mind closed in now to it was time to end it, his life had ended before it had even begun so it was time to end it all.

He picked up all of the pills and popped them on his mouth before guzzling down the remaining bit of the vodka. Then, he laid down and felt the drowsiness of the alcohol effect. Before he could black out he heard his sister come home from her day and she was pissed.

"Pietro!" She was intending to take out her rage on him like everyone now a day did. Before the full effect of the pills he had taken sank in, he decided to flee out the window using his powers. He jumped from the window and landed on the ground but because of the vodka and his high metabolism, his landing was wrong which resulted in him hurting his right ankle. Regardless of this, he ran far from the house to end up on the streets of Bayville.

He was slightly stumbling from the mixture of his hurt ankle, the vodka and the mass amount of Tylenol. It was dark since night had already fallen in the short days of winter. As he walked he found his breath to be fascinating. How it danced in the harsh cold of the winter-night. It stood out from all else like his hair. He then noticed his black, worn shoes, which he had bought months ago. His eyes began to unfocused and his body began to sway as the drowsiness sunk deeper in.

The teen's shoulder hit a wall and, with nothing left to do, he slid down to a sitting position while leaning against the cold bricks. He looked at the street, which he could now only see lights from the cars that passed by. They moved around in his eyes like fireflies.

Pietro slid down and now lay on the cold cement street of the city. Shadowed figures began to gather around him. That was the last site he saw before completely blacking out. But in the darkness of his mind, he heard familiar voices, screaming, strangers and alarms. His limbs felt heavy and he couldn't move. That was all he knew.

Xavier Institute-

"Professor! Professor!" Kitty ran though the halls; she looked like she had seen a ghost. There was suddenly a blast of smoke in front of her. "Kurt! Did you find him?" He shook his head. Hank walked up to them after hearing the commotion from across the mansion.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Hank asked the girl.

"It's- we saw- Kurt you explain!"

"Ve saw Pietro."

"So?"

"They were taking him away in an ambulance!"

"What?" Hank seemed shocked.

"Where's the Professor?" Kitty said, panicked.

"I'm here. I'm here. I got your feelings telepathically. Now what's this all about?" The Professor said calmly.

"We, me and Kurt, s-saw- he looked really bad-" The Professor cut her off.

"Calm down Kitty." He said in a calming voice. Hank decided to tell him what they had told himself.

"They say they saw Pietro be taken into an ambulance." He said calmly yet still surprised. Kurt was trying to calm down Kitty. When Hank said this, Professor Xavier became very serious very quick.

"I will look into this." He said as he left the teenagers to Hank. He sent Logan a message to meet him at the main entrance.

'What's wrong Charles?' Logan asked beginning a mental conversation.

'Kitty and Kurt informed me that they saw Pietro being taken away in an ambulance. I would like to investigate. Will you drive me to the Bayville Hospital?' Logan gave a mental nod.

Bayville Hospital-

Pietro squeezed his eyes tight before opening them. Dim light came into the window of the room and he guessed that it was morning; something he never expected to see again. The light slightly stung them so he kept them half closed.

"I'm alive?" He said in the empty room. He looked at his arm to find his sleeve rolled up and an I.V. in it and looked at the walls to see monitors, which he was hooked up to. Pietro noticed that his limbs felt extremely heavy and as though he couldn't move them. There was muffled talking coming from outside the door and soon enough, it opened.

This revealed Professor Xavier and Wolverine. Pietro now found the strength to turn on his side, away from them.

"Fuck..." He groaned softly. Logan walked over and leaned against the windowsill while The Professor wheeled himself over to the teen's bedside.

"Pietro." He began, trying to get the boy's attention. "Pietro." He didn't respond either time.

"Kid. You should answer someone when they talk to you." Logan told the responses mutant but The Professor gave him a look indicating to not interfere until he needed to.

Pietro began to talk but very quietly. "Just...want...alone...confused..." His sentences weren't making much sense.

"I'll let you wake up a little more before we talk." He said before leaving. He signaled to Wolverine to stay. Logan didn't more but, after Xavier left, Pietro did. He rolled on his back and looked over at Logan.

"Hey kid. How're you feelin?" He tried to sound as nice as he could but for Wolverine, it was difficult. He didn't answer; instead he tried to sit up while failing miserably. His arms shook beneath him so Logan decided to help him sit up.

"It's hard to move..." Pietro said. Logan thought back to what the doctors had told him and Charles. _"He tried to commit suicide."_ He was surprise but also noticed the change in the young mutant and then wondering about his past. Logan moved back away from Pietro to give him space.

Pietro slid his legs to hang over the bed. He was still wearing his pants but his shoes were on the floor near his bed. He suddenly felt very thirsty and a pain shot though his head all at once. Near the bed there was a table with a plastic cut of water on it. He had trouble reaching it from his headache but then was able to pick it up yet he was not able to hold onto it and it fell on the ground. Pietro swayed back and forth and would have fallen in Logan didn't catch him and make him lay back down.

By now he was completely out of it. It made sense, he had tried to kill himself the night before. The room whirled around for a long time before he completely passed out.

To be continued-

If I ask for 10 reviews will I get it? O.o o.O


	2. Suffering

Worn chapter 2

Pietro woke up alone and now sat on the edge of his bed with his legs hanging off. He just stared down at the floor with empty eyes like a broken child.

He heard the door open than close, which was followed by the sound of footsteps. He did not look up to see who it was nor did he speak.

"Pietro." A voice spoke. He knew it belonged to The Professor yet he did not acknowledge him. He simply continued. "You need help but you need to be in a place where you can't hurt yourself. Bayville has a place where troubled people stay to rest. I think it is best you go here and I will come in to work with you." He paused momentarily. "I have already made a call and even though most are not mutants, the place is not anti mutant and have gladly accepted to let you in." Pietro didn't move at all. He just continued to stare down at the floor unblinkingly. "Show me that you understand." The Professor asked but still he didn't move or talk. Xavier sighed before continuing talking. "We will bring you there later. Let me go sign you out." He said before leaving the room. Logan, who had been standing by the window the whole time, left with him.

In the hall the two adults talked. "So, Chuck. You get a look inside his head?"

"Yes. His thoughts are very scrambled and confused. They run in hyper speed. I could hardly make sense of any of them."

"How'd he try to do it again?"

"They found high levels of alcohol and a substance they found to be an overdose of Tylenol in his bloodstream. The mixture is indeed dangerous." Logan did not respond. He just thought about this information.

"Would it be ok if Hank took over my spot?" Logan asked.

"That might be wise." Knowing Logan was not good with this kind of thing. Logan nodded and left to go get Hank from the mansion.

Couple hours later-

Hank had arrived and now walked into the Pietro's room with Xavier. He instantly noticed the change in him. Xavier noticed that he was no longer hooked up to the machines of have and I.V. in his arm. His sleeves were rolled down to cover the bandage that was surely under them.

"Are you ready to go, Pietro?" Xavier asked not expecting a response. It didn't look like he had moved at all from the last time he had seen him. Hank walked up to him and was able to get him to put his shoes on. It was than when he saw a white bandage that was wrapped around his right ankle. He also noticed it made him stand strange so he walked next to him as they walked to the limonene, which was owned by Xavier.

On the way, Pietro looked at the people they passed by. He tried to hide behind Beast. He saw some of them look at him and it made him feel frightened along with many other feelings, many he couldn't decipher. Hank watched him the whole time.

When they got to the limo, the teenager hesitated to get in. His mind was no longer in his control and saw flashes of his childhood of when Wanda went into the asylum. He could hear her screaming. He felt dizzy so he sat down besides the limo while the memory played over and over again in his head.

The two adults grew concerned and Hank kneeled down next to Pietro. The boy was holding his head, shaking, and breathing hard. Hank decided to try and talk to him.

"Pietro...Pietro..." He looked up at the blue mutant then wearily around at the two who looked worriedly back at him. He looked scared and confused but didn't speak not even when Hank asked him if he was ok.

When they were able to get him in the limo after several minutes, He sat trying to hide in the corner of the seat. Hank helped Xavier get into the space that had no seat for his wheelchair to fit without him having to get out of it. Hank then went to the front and began to drive.

Xavier tried to talk to Pietro while they were going to the mental ward. This time, he did get some responses.

"Pietro, what are you feeling?" Pietro shrugged. "What happened just now?" He tried to hide further in his seat.

"I want..." Pietro started.

"What? What do you want?" The Professor asked but Pietro didn't finish. They passed a sign that read "Bayville Metal Facility." Pietro began to shake again. "What's wrong?" Xavier asked and Pietro shut his eyes tight.

"Stop!" He shouted out and repeated in several times before The Professor went into his mind in order to calm him down. He now sat loosely on the seat. He mentally said something to Beast.

'He seems to be having flashbacks.' He told him as the limo slowed than stopped. It was a different place than where Wanda was put. This one was much bigger. It was surrounded by trees and land because it was on the outskirts of town. It consisted of three large buildings and at the front door stood a female nurse in a white coat, light skin and wore small red glasses. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun. There were also two male assistants dressed in white clothes.

Xavier and Hank got out of the car than the two men in white clothes opened the door that Pietro was near and had to practically carry him by holding his arms so he would stand up. They began to walk to the door of the ward while Hank and The Professor stayed behind.

Pietro looked back and started having flashbacks again. He looked forward and closed his eyes hoping they would subside. He began to get a headache quickly. He felt and heard the place since his eyes were closed and he couldn't see.

Finally after walking a distance he felt a bed underneath him. He also heard footsteps leave and a door close. His headache was gone and the flashbacks went away.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the small room. It looked like a regular bedroom. There was a shelf, which had nothing on it. There was a window and then he saw another bed on the other side of the room. It was than when he noticed a person on it.

His hair was short and dark brown except for a small ponytail that consisted of the hair on the back of his neck. It was also dyed a green color, which stood out from his dark clothes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans shorts that reached down to his knees. His feet bore black sandals that were only a bottom and a Velcro over the top of his foot. He was looking at Pietro.

"My names Benjamin. You can call me Benji."

"Pietro."

"Nice to meet you." Pietro nodded to him. "Wow. I finally have a roommate. So what are you here for?"

"I'm not even sure...but I have flashbacks and I tried to kill myself..." Benji whistled before telling Pietro his story.

"For me, it's a battle going on inside my head."

"You seem fine to me."

"You'll see with time. It got worse and worse so I came here for help." Pietro didn't know what to say to that. "Did Nurse Annett give you the tour yet?"

"Nurse Annett. Red glasses, brown hair in a bun."

"Oh. I saw her outside...No not yet." Just then she came in the room.

"Well, speak of the devil."

"Hello Benji." She said to him than turned to Pietro who was still lying down. "Hello Pietro and welcome." She paused before continuing. "Come with me. I will show you around." Pietro got off his bed and followed her out to the hall; he limped as he walked.

They walked in a white hallway, which held many doors and a few open spaces.

"Most of these doors are bedrooms." The nurse said as they walked. "By the way, I'm the head nurse here." They walked to two large doors. "This is the art room." She said while opening them briefly so Pietro could see inside. She closed them soon after. They continued to walk through the hall. There was a window at the end in which the light shined through but like all the other windows, there were bars.

They walked up to an open space. "This is our library. Not many people go here." They continued walking until they go to another set of open space where many people stood. "Our T.V. area. People are here most of the time."

"Hey, a new resident." One boy spoke. He had dark, spiked hair with evil looking eyes. He was also dressed all in black, baggy clothes. Another boy was reading a book and didn't even look up. He was short with light brown hair that was cut very short. He wore a jersey and jeans with dark blue sneakers. Two were watching T.V. but looked over at Pietro. One was about his age who had brown hair that hung over his eyes which was also part died red. He seemed very skinny as well. The other seemed in his mid 20's and had short, dark hair but looked kind unlike the one who had spoken.

"Come, there's still some to see." The nurse spoke as they walked away. They came to an enclosed area where many other nurses and assistants were. There were also several cabinets and drawers lining the walls. "This is the health office. Come here if you don't feel well. Medication will be handed out here as well. Dr. Merten will prescribe your medication. Instead of taking sessions with our psychologist, I believe Professor Xavier will be working with you." Pietro looked down slightly at this. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. "When it's time to eat the staff will escort you to the cafeteria."

"And that's the men's ward. Why don't you get some rest?" Pietro nodded and headed off to his room. He went in and flopped down on his bed on his stomach. Benji was reading a book but looked up to see him.

"Word of advice, stay away from the evil looking kid."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's evil and a crazy bastard."

"Oh..."

"So, what do you think of the place?" Benji asked. Pietro just shrugged.

"Hungry..." Pietro moaned.

"It's almost 5:00. We should be eating in two hours."

"What are you reading?"

"White Fang. It's a good book." Benji went back to reading. Pietro looked at hi and noticed that he would turn the pages back and forth before continuing reading. He decided not to ask and turned his head the other way. Without intention, he fell asleep.

Pietro's dream-

Pietro sat on cement and watched shadows walk by. The shadows looked like people laughing and talking but the sounds were warped and distorted. Pietro held up his arm and saw that his wrist and part of his lower arm disappeared. He then turned his arm over and looked at the palm of his hand. It began to bleed spontaneously and he watched the blood fall to the floor.

He looked up and the shadow people were looking at him all smiling and laughing. One of them came forward and wrapped its' hands around his neck. It felt like he was choking and like his head would be torn off.

He felt someone shaking him but he couldn't see who it was. He heard his name being called but couldn't find who was calling it.

Pietro snapped open his eyes and looked around the room. He was back at the ward and it had only been a dream. He looked up at Benji who looked puzzled at him.

"You were coughing a lot and we're going to dinner. You ok?"

Pietro was still looking around the room but he looked to Benji. "Y-yeah."

"Then let's go." Pietro nodded and got up off his bed stumbling a little from light-headedness caused by getting up.

"I don't remember the last time I'd eaten." He said to his new friend.

"Just recently you tried to kill yourself?" Pietro nodded. "They don't give us knives in this place due to the fear of people committing suicide. They give up stuff pre-cut."

"Hey Benji?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw a room that Nurse Annett didn't show me. What was it?"

"Empty. You'll learn what that's for. Did you see the room at the end of the hall?"

"No. Why? What's there?"

"Padded room. They put you there when they can't handle you. Actually, they say so you won't hurt yourself." He had been walking downstairs a long time but finally reached a floor. The head nurse was leading them with two assistants close behind. They made it to the cafeteria and they all found a spot at different tables. The tables were long like those you would often find at a school cafeteria.

Pietro and Benji sat across from each other and were brought food. The others did similar formations but with different people.

"Hey Benji. What's everyone here for? I mean, who are they?"

"The evil looking ones name is Hyram. He's homicidal so he ended up here."

"He ever kill anyone?"

"Not that I know of. See the skinny kid?"

"Yeah."

"He's the youngest amongst us. He's here cause he has some physiological thing about eating. He throws up most of the time when he eats. I don't know the whole story. His name's Konnor. Anyway, the kid who usually has a book is named Ralf he stopped talking and interacting with people so his parents stuck him here. And the kid who's oldest is Lyle. I dunno what's up with him but he seems broken."

Pietro nodded as he ate. Benji raised an eyebrow at him. "You eat like a horse." He said.

"Fast metabolism and I haven't eaten in two days." Pietro picked up his drink.

"Your a mutant aren't you?" Pietro spit out his drink. "Don't worry. I don't care. I don't think anyone here does." Pietro blinked at him.

"Cool." Was his only response.

To be continued

Thanks for the reviews! Can i get 10 this time? o.o


	3. Affliction

Worn chapter 3

The Professor was outside the Brotherhood house. He had to tell them what had happened to their housemate. Now that he was here, he wondered if they cared. Logan stood next to him.

They went over to the door and Logan knocked on it. They waited several minutes before it finally opened to reveal Lance standing at the door.

"What do YOU want?" he said harshly.

"I just wish to talk to you."

"About what? If it's to try and convince us about joining than you can forget it!"

"It's nothing like that."

"Than what?" Lance hissed.

"It's about Pietro."

"What about him?"

"May I come in?" Lance looked at both of them briefly before talking.

"Yeah."

In the living room-

Everyone had gathered together and the Brotherhood glared at the two X-men. Logan had come incase they tried to start something.

"So," Lance started. "What did you want to talk about?" he said, not letting up his glare.

"You've noticed Pietro gone haven't you?" they nodded while Wanda spoke up.

"Where is that idiot?" she yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"He tried to commit suicide."

"So?" Toad said. "He was a traitor, yo."

"What would you do if your father was a powerful mutant? Would you be able to go against his word?" only Wanda had an answer.

"I do!"

"But your powers are stronger and more used for battle them his aren't they?"

"He left me in an asylum!"

"How was he to get you out? You know how much security they had on you."

"Why didn't he try to stop them from taking me away?" she yelled back.

"How old were the both of you? And wasn't Magneto there?" Wanda couldn't think of anything to yell back this time. Instead, she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

No one said anything for minutes before Fred spoke. "So, where is he?"

"A mental ward in Bayville. I just wanted to tell you what happened." The Professor said as he left as well as Logan. They left them to dwell in their own thoughts.

At the mental ward-

Pietro laid on his back on his bed just starring up at the ceiling. He wasn't concentrating on the ceiling however, he was just thinking about various things that swirled around in his head.

He heard the door open and looked over to see who it was.

"Hey Benji."

"Hey, I didn't disrupt you did I?"

"Nah, just thinking."

"Oh, well wanna know what that empty room is for?" Pietro propped himself up on his elbows, now curious.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come on. I'll show you." with that said, Pietro got off his bed and fallowed Benji out into the hall.

As they walked toward the empty room, Pietro noticed his ankle seemed a lot better than yesterday. He also noticed then that when Benji walked he would occasionally stop or take (a) step(s) backward than continue forward. Pietro didn't ask, he thought it was none of his business.

They reached the empty room which was now open. As Pietro peered inside, he saw others in the room. Benji walked in while Pietro walked after him.

The head nurse was there along with an assistant but they stood near the door. There was an unfamiliar adult along with unfamiliar boys who Pietro assumed stayed at the ward. He also saw Konnor, Lyle, and Ralf while Hyram was not there.

They all seemed to be gathered around something so Pietro approached like Benji had already done. All the boys seemed happy about something but Pietro didn't know why until he saw what they were gathered around.

A short haired, brown colored dog (who was slightly overweight) stood with its' tough hanging out happily.

"She's a therapy dog." Benji told Pietro. (AN/ this moment inspired by dogs for adoption Ma) Pietro looked at the dog as she approached him happily before sitting down in front of him and licking his hand. Pietro petted her head than smiled slightly. They dog got up and walked around to the others.

"Her name's Cinna." Konnor said.

"Nice name." Pietro responded before turning back to Cinna and to a woman holding a leash that was attached to the dog.

"Ok now, we have to go." many of the boys sighed and groaned. "Sorry everyone." she said as the nurse and the assistants tried to get everyone out of the room so the handler and Cinna could leave.

As the room emptied, the T.V. area became full. Pietro decided to go to the library area where he noticed Konnor sitting in a chair alone. He looked paranoid and curled up. Pietro kept walking out of shyness. He decided then to go back to his room, until he heard his name being called. He turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Ralf..." Pietro was confused. Didn't Benji say he didn't interact with people?

"If you're wondering why I'm talking I started again awhile ago. Most people don't know."

"Oh..."

"I'm not gunna be here much longer but I'm sure you are!"

"W-what...?" Pietro was stunned.

"Suicidal idiot!" he laughed than hit Pietro's head with the book he was holding before walking away.

Pietro slowly walked back to his room but his mind kept being pulled in and out of his control. He finally reached his door, he looked at the knob and when he went to touch it to open the door he saw a car door with a metal handle. It was raining and cold. He felt as though someone were there watching him like a vulture. His father.

"Pietro!...Pietro!" Pietro opened his eyes slowly and saw Benji, the head nurse and assistants around him. He was laying on the floor against the door.

"What the hell...?" he said as they helped him up. Once standing, the assistants still supported him slightly and helped him to his bed before leaving once he seemed fine. Benji was in their room with him.

"I found you passed out there when I came."

"I saw something...from my past again." Pietro said while he laid on his bed.

"You know what's gunna happen now, don't you?" Pietro shook his head. "They're gunna prescribe medication sooner." Pietro didn't know what to think of this.

"What the hell time is it?" Pietro asked.

"6:00 p.m."

"Hey Benji?"

"Yeah?"

"What are the other buildings and floors for?"

"The other buildings; women's ward and children's ward."

"And the other floors?"

"I dunno."

"What do you thinks' on those floors?"

"More people I guess. There are people on this floor you hardly ever see if ever."

"Why?"

"They always stay in their rooms. People have to bring food to the ones who won't go to the cafeteria to eat and stuff like that."

"What's up with Ralf?" Benji knew what he meant right away.

"He's been...changing. He wasn't always like this..." Benji thought back.

There was a sudden knock at the door before it opened and Nurse Annett appeared.

"Dr. Merten needs to see you." Pietro briefly looked at Benji before leaving with Nurse Annett. They walked to a door that Pietro hadn't noticed before. Nurse Annett opened it and Pietro stepped inside before she closed the door behind him.

In the room a man with gray hair, beard and mustache sat in a big chair by a desk. "Come, sit." he said while motioning to a chair in front of the desk. Pietro obliged.

"Pietro, do you know why you fainted earlier?"

"No."

"Any feelings before you fainted?"

"I saw something...a memory..." the Doctor wrote something down on a paper in front of him.

"Any dreams?"

"Just memories..." he nodded at Pietro.

"Do you dream of memories while you sleep?"

"I dream weird things. Sometimes they are memories."

"Are you depressed?" Pietro didn't answer and tried to look away. "Are you?"

"Yes..."

"What else do you feel?"

"I don't know!" he yelled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Ok. Calm down." the conversation had caused him to have several flashbacks at once. Pietro grabbed his head and fell out of his chair. He laid on the ground with his eyes shut tight. He became completely oblivious to the world around because he was trapped in his past.

Dr. Merten had pushed a button signaling the assistants to come in. "Take him to the medical room." Dr. Merten said as they picked the teen up and carried him to the room. They put him down on a bed and Nurse Annett came in to the laying Pietro. His body twitched noticefully.

The amount of flashbacks had caused him to end up in the medical room. The staff feared that he'd pass out again and hurt himself if he had more. It was only a temporary solution until the Professor came tomorrow who they had already called.

The nurse checked his vital signs then ordered another nurse to watch him and tell her if there were any changes.

The morning-

Pietro's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on a hospital bed, he saw, and looked over to see Nurse Annett.

"Oh, good. You're awake." she spoke.

"What happened?"

"You fainted again." she answered as Pietro sat up. "Professor Xavier is coming soon." Pietro hit his face at this. "Everyone was worried about you." an assistant walked in.

"Nurse Annett, he's here."

"If you'll excuse me." she said while getting up and leaving with the assistant.

Pietro sat cross legged now on the bed. He stared at the wall for awhile before putting his face in his hands.

"Let's go, Pietro."

"What?" Pietro said as he looked up. He was outside and it was raining. "No-no. Not again!" he turned around to see Magneto. "N-no...no!" He covered his eyes again.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He repeated again and again.

"Pietro? Are you ok?" Pietro slowly, cautiously looked up and around and saw he was back in the medical room. Next to him stood Hank and Xavier.

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked to the panting Pietro. Pietro jumped off the bed suddenly. The two mutants stepped toward him.

"Stay back."

"Pietro. Calm down." Pietro continued backing away.

"Stay away from me!" Images of Magneto and Wanda flushed in his head.

"Pietro..." They stepped closer still as Pietro stepped away.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" The teen knocked various bottles of medicine off the desks. They shattered on the floor and became a mess of liquid, shards, and pills on the ground. This caused two assistants to enter the room. They saw Pietro and rushed toward him. Pietro picked up a big shard of glass and pointed it at them.

The glass, which he held, cut into his hand and blood dripped onto the floor. Because of the mess of the shards on the floor, Xavier was unable to use his powers to calm him down. The assistants had stopped toward Pietro and now stood in front of him.

"Beast," Xavier told the blue mutant who nodded.

Hank walked till he was in front of Pietro who pointed the glass at him. "Put it down." he said calmly. Pietro shook his head slowly before dropping the glass. Now that Hank was close to Pietro, Xavier was able to use telekinesis on him. Pietro fell limp and Beast caught him. He picked him up and the assistants motioned for them to fallow as they walked out the door.

They fallowed them to the padded room where Xavier and Hank went in and the assistants closed the door behind them. Hank put Pietro sitting against the wall. A nurse came in and gave Hank bandages, cleaning alcohol, and a cloth for Pietro's hand then left.

Hank poured the liquid onto the cloth than wiped Pietro's hand with it. Pietro watched drowsily. Hank then wrapped the boy's hand in a bandage then looked up at the Professor.

Pietro hung his head. "Pietro, look at me." Xavier spoke. There was a pause before his head looked up and showed tears on his cheeks but his face was emotionless looking. "Pietro, I'm going to look inside your head. It may hurt a little." and with that, Xavier touched the boy's head and searched his memories.

Xavier saw when Wanda was being taken away; her screaming and Pietro looking down at the ground in the rain. Their father stood unreadable next to his son. After that he saw fragments of other memories as if Pietro was not ready yet to show him them fully. He saw a glimpse of an orphanage. He saw papers being ripped up and felt pain from the boy both physical and mental.

Xavier came out of Pietro's head. Pietro slid down the wall to a laying position. "I'll have to come back to work with him; at least once a week." He said to Hank who nodded.

"Pietro fell asleep, he must be exhausted." Hank said looking at the teen sleeping on the floor.

"We should tell them in a day he will be able to go out of this room. I calmed the flashbacks down a little. We should prescribe a medication for him, an anti-depressant for now." Hank nodded again and they left the room leaving Pietro to sleep.


	4. Grief

Worn chapter 4

'It's been a few days since I was in the padded room. The Professor must have done something in my head because my flashbacks haven't been as bad. When I got out of the room a lot of people tried to include me more and talk to me. It was nice, I had almost forgotten what it was like.'

Pietro sat in the T.V. area. Lyle, Hyram, Benji and Konnor were there too. Benji, Lyle and Konnor were talking and joking around. He then noticed Hyram was looking right at him. He was sitting in an office chair that you could wheel around.

Hyram pushed the chair over with his foot with one kick to the floor. "Hey crazy. You're one of us, we're all crazy here. So, how'd you end up here?"

"Tried to kill myself."

"Can you believe they stuck me in here just 'cause I'm homicidal? They don't wanna say it but I know they're thinkin it."

"Thinkin what?"

"That I'm a psycho. They think we all are. There are some dark secrets about this place."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Hyram had an evil look on his face like usual, it made Pietro nervous.

"Hyram, what are you filling his head with?" Benji stood behind Hyram.

"Why do you accuse me of something horrible?" Benji glared at him. Hyram pushed himself away while snickering.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to scare you." Pietro nodded.

Nurse Annett walked into the T.V. area. Hyram decided to bug her now.

"Hey nurse. What will you tell us psychos today?"

"Hyram, will you please stop referring to you and the others as psychos?"

Hyram started to spin himself around on the chair. "Aw, come on. You know it;s true." Nurse Annett gave up fighting with him; she knew she couldn't win. She decided to tell them what she came to tell.

"You all are going to the art room. So come on." she said as they all came over and led them to the art room.

"Hey Benji?" Pietro asked as they walked. Benji turned his head toward him. "What do we do there?"

"Depending on what you do in your art, they determine how you feel. They also say to express yourself." Pietro nodded.

"Hey, where's Ralf?"

"Packing; he's leaving today."

"How long have you been here?"

"Like, six months."

"And the others?"

"Ralf's been here a short time, something like two months. Lyle's been here before me and so has Hyram. Konnor came around the same tie as me." Benji finished as they entered the art room. "You been here bout a few weeks now right?"

"Was it really that long? I'm sure it's been shorter."

"Well, dun matter. We all loose track of time here."

Inside stood tables and chairs and various art supplies on shelves. The windows were barred like the others and there was a closet as well.

Pietro and Benji sat at one table while Lyle and Konnor sat at another. Hyram sat alone and he was quite happy with that.

Nurses handed out canvases and paint along with brushed, water, and paper towels.

"You paint whatever you'd like. So, begin."

Pietro took some black paint first and just aimlessly swirled it around. He started thinking about the night he had tried to kill himself.

He moved the pills on the floor all around. He drank some of the alcohol he had. His mind then skipped backward to a time with the Brotherhood.

"Stupid! Idiot!" Wanda yelled at him after smacking him on the face.

"Can't believe we have to live with him." Lance muttered.

"Why don't you just leave?" Fred said.

"Why don't you just die, yo?" Todd added.

Pietro turned his back and went outside. He walked as it started to rain. It was so cold but he didn't care.

"Hey, that's interesting." Benji said. Pietro shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Your painting." Pietro looked at the painting in front of him. There was now a mix of black, blue, and red swirled around like an internal abyss.

"Pietro? Are you ok?" he looked over to see Nurse Annett standing there. She looked at the painting then back at Pietro who nodded before she walked away.

Pietro went back to painting and thinking again. It was after the last flashback that he thought about.

He stood in front of a store in the pouring rain. He walked in and looked around. The Brotherhood had no medicine and anyone hardly ever bought such things.

It was a general store and at the moment he was looking at a bottle of Tylenol. He looked at the person at the counter who wasn't paying attention then looked around to see no one there. Pietro slipped the bottle into his pants pocket and casually walked out of the store without anyone knowing.

"Ok. It's time to go." Nurse Annett announced. She got everyone to clean up their stuff and leave the room. As Pietro walked out, he saw Ralf leaving with his stuff.

'So he really is getting out.' Pietro thought.

Hyram put and arm over Pietro's shoulder. "Hey, don't look so down! What's so great about the outside world? You got us!" Hyram laughed then walked away.

"Pietro, Professor Xavier is here." Nurse Annett told him. "Please come." she said as she held out her hand and Pietro took it.

The nurse led Pietro to a therapy room which had a soft chair and a homely setting. The Professor and Beast were there as well. Nurse Annett left and Pietro stood near the door.

"Please have a seat." Pietro hesitated before cautously walking over and taking a seat. "So, how have you been?" Pietro just shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact. Pietro had noticed Hank was holding a notebook an a pen.

Xavier decided to get to the point. "We are prescribing an anti-depressant for you. And I want to talk about your flashbacks. Where would you like to start?"

"I don't want to."

"It's the only way you'll get better." Xavier could feel Pietro withdrawing. He rubbed his temples. "How has it been here?"

"I made some friends..." he answered quietly.

"Good. Good. They are nice?" Pietro nodded. He also pulled his hands into his sleeves. Xavier noted this. Hank had scribbled some things down. From this conversation, Pietro didn't withdraw more.

"There's a therapy dog who comes."

"That's nice. The dog is kind?" Pietro nodded. "Pietro, can I see your arms?" He shook his head. "Why not?" Pietro shrugged. "Were you ever beaten?" Pietro looked down and Xavier felt Pietro withdrawing again. "It's cold out. I hear it's going to snow tonight."

"That would be cool."

The conversation went on for an hour and they hadn't progressed very far. Pietro went back to the others and the other two mutants left.

The inmates had dinner then returned to their rooms. Benji and Pietro sat on their beds. Benji was reading a book while Pietro just stared at the ceiling.

A nurse walked into the room carrying a tray with cups on it. "Med time guys." She handed Benji two cups which he swallowed the contents of then opened his mouth to show he had swallowed the medicine.

The nurse walked over to Pietro and handed him two cups. He looked into them to see pills in one and water in the other. "Come now. Take them." The nurse said. Pietro dumped the pills into his mouth then drank the water. "Open." Pietro opened his mouth like Benji. The nurse took back the cups and left.

"If your wondering, one of those pills makes you sleep."

"Then the others must be anti-depressants."

"Yeah, whatever med they prescribe to you."

It was only a few minutes later when Pietro began to feel tired and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes from drowsiness and soon drifted off into sleep.

Pietro was a little kid in his dream. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper in front of him on the floor. Magneto slammed open the door.

"What are you doing?" Magneto yelled. He saw the pieces of paper and knew he was planning to try and free Wanda. He took the papers and ripped them up before turning to his son.

First he hit him across the boy's face then conjured up some metal around and flung it at Pietro. It scratched his arms and legs and one slash on his stomach. His dad left and slammed the door behind him. The door sounded like a scream and when Pietro woke up he realized that that scream was coming from the hallway.

He listened to hear crying as well and people talking, yelling and running around. Pietro looked over to Benji who was also awake. They looked at each other before walking to the door and cracking it open and peaking out.

An assistant yelled at them. "Stay in your room!" they quickly closed the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I dunno!" they kept quiet to listen. "That sounds like Konnor!" Benji yelled.

Pietro opened the door and ran out. "Pietro! Where are you going?" Benji yelled after him. Pietro was too fast for the staff to catch him. Konnor was near the door to his room. He shared a room with Lyle. Pietro looked in.

His eyes widened. Lyle had hung himself.


	5. Torment

Worn chapter 5

It had been three days since Lyle had hung himself. They had put Konnor in the padded room until he calms down. Pietro had also seen Lyle and it had effected him as well. He hadn't eaten no drunken anything since then and he was becoming terribly thin due to his fast metabolism from his mutation.

He was laying on his bed currently when Nurse Annett came into his room with an assistant and a cup of water.

"Pietro, you need to at least drink something." Pietro stared at her. She tried to make him drink the water but failed. She then signaled to the assistant to get him to the medical room.

The assistant picked Pietro up and carried him to the medical room without Pietro resisting at all. He was placed down on a bed.

Nurse Annett swabbed Pietro's arm with alcohol then took an I.V. and put it in his vain before covering it with medical tape.

"It's fluid so you won't be dehydrated." Pietro didn't move. "If you don't eat something we will have to call the Professor."

"How's Konnor?"

"Upset but he's getting better."

When they were done with the I.V., Annett took it out and bandaged his arm. Pietro got off the bed and tried to walk but his legs shook from weakness. The assistant helped Pietro walk to the T.V. room where he sat on a couch.

Hyram was on another couch in front of the T.V. He was watching something and criticizing it at the same time.

Benji came over and sat on the couch with Pietro. "You ok?"

"I just haven't been eating."

"Better start again or you know what's gunna happen."

"Yeah. I know. I just haven't been hungry." Pietro began to space off.

"Someone call an ambulance!" people were yelling.

"His pulse is weak." he could hear alarms and so much yelling. "Can you hear me?" there was a pause. "Not responsive."

"Pietro?" Pietro shook his head.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

Hyram sat on the couch with them. "What an idiot Lyle was." Pietro thought of the site he had seen when Hyram said that. He narrowed his eyes.

"Your such a bastard, Hyram." Benji shot at him. Konnor walked over with an assistent and sat down too then the assistant left.

"Hey, they let you out!" Hyram said. Konnor looked worse then usual. "So, you guys wanna sneak around tonight?"

"How do we do that?" Pietro was curious.

"Meet at the art room tonight." Hyram then walked away.

That night-

The lights were off and Pietro and Benji now wondered over to the art room where they met up with Konnor and Hyram.

"There are a bunch of underground tunnels and rooms that are no longer used." Hyram spoke.

"How'd you find this out?" Benji asked. Hyram just laughed. He tried to open the art room door but it was locked. He picked the lock and everyone went inside before he closed the door.

Hyram then went over to the door which Pietro thought was a closet but it turned out to have stairs leading down into darkness.

Hyram took out a flashlight then turned it on. They walked down the stairs to come to a hallway with more doors.

They walked until they came to a particular door.

"Most of these rooms are full of junk but I found this one to be interesting." he opened the door and turned on the lights inside.

There were file cabinets, a tape player, tapes, and strange devises.

"What are those devices?"

"They were used on the people here cause they thought it's help them get better."

"Do they still use them?" Pietro asked, Konnor nodded; wanting to ask the same thing.

"Dunno. Rumor says they still do."

"No they don't! Stop scaring them!" Benji yelled and it echoed through the halls.

"That's what I heard." Hyram looked through the files for something interesting.

Pietro looked at the cassette player noticing there was a tape in it. He pushed play and he could hear people talking.

"Those are session tapes." Hyram told them. They could hear a person crying. Suddenly it started making a strange screeching noise like a huge animal. Konnor covered his ears and Pietro turned it off.

"What the hell was that?" Benji yelled. It had scared them, but Hyram remained calm and smirked. The lights then started to flicker and everyone looked at them. The lights soon gave out and Benji tried to turn them back on but they would not come back on. Hyram showed them files with the flashlight. "Lobotomies, electro shock therapy, suicide. The list goes on."

The screeching started again. Pietro tried turning off the cassette player again but it wasn't working.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Benji said. They all started to run down the hall to get to the stairs. Konnor fell on the way but was helped up by Pietro. They all ran up the stairs and closed the door.

"The files say people have died here like Lyle."

"You mean this place is haunted?" Konnor asked; Hyram nodded.

"No it's not! Let's get back to our rooms before they notice we're gone." Benji said while the others nodded. They went back to their rooms like nothing had happened.

Benji turned to Pietro. "In all the time I've been here, nothing had happened that was strange. Don't listen to Hyram." Pietro nodded.

When Benji was asleep, Pietro lay on his bed thinking. There was light from the moon that entered his room through the windows and bars, which made him feel trapped.

'There are things I picked up from being here, especially from Benji who tells me questions and thoughts I now dwell on. Like, there are always times when you feel that something is the worst it's ever been and that it can't get worse. You feel like you're going to loose everything and be left with nothing and be a different person or that you'll disappear. You fight and continue on but then it gets worse and you know that it will continue to get worse. You think to yourself, what's the point of life? Do I have a purpose? What does the purpose matter? When faced with death you choose life but aren't sure why and continue on searching and waiting for something you have no idea what it is. Benji said he thinks about this stuff a lot and says that time doesn't really exist, that time was created by humans. It makes sense. He says there are things you can't quite comprehend as though you're incapable of understanding some things or that you're not supposed to know. I found out that Hyram has a whole conspiracy theory and all I could think at the time was that Hyram might not be who we think he is. I don't think this place is haunted and that this whole thing is some sort of plan made by Hyram but I'm not sure what. My appetite is gone but all I think about it is it's my body who needs to eat and not me. I think that might have blocked out the feeling of hunger from my mind even though the hunger is there. It's just like Tylenol.'

FeatherWings: 25 reviews?


	6. Distress

Worn Out chapter 6 (Worn renamed)

'None of us talked about that night. We didn't understand it and it was important to keep what we did in secrecy. That wasn't to say we wouldn't do something like it again.'

"Pietro! Get up! Breakfast!"

"Eh?" the white haired mutant said drowsily. He woke up fully when Benji pushed him off his bed. "What the hell..." he grumbled a little before getting up. "It's cold!"

"Come one! Breakfast!" Benji said impatiently.

"You know I stopped eating...ever since Lyle..."

"Yeah but look at yourself! You're so skinny so eat something will you!" Pietro looked away.

Benji dragged him down to the cafeteria with the others. Hyram, Konnor, Pietro and Benji sat together.

"Why are you sitting with us, Hyram?" Benji asked.

"Why not?"

"You're a bastard!"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"No! You piss me off!" Konnor and Pietro watched them fight until Konnor said something to Pietro.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I just haven't been hungry...What about you?"

"I'm afraid of diseases foods that I would get if I ate. Sometimes they give me special meals." Pietro didn't quiet understand but just nodded his head.

"That why you always throw up?"

"I worry about it too much and it makes me nauseous." they turned back to the two still fighting. Hyram was provoking Benji and Benji looked like he was about to hit someone; namely Hyram.

Pietro started to think about a time he and Wanda fought. She was throwing things at him as he hid behind the couch.

"Stupid bastard, coward! You're not my brother!"

Benji threw a crumpled up napkin at his forehead. "Pietro, will you wake up?" Pietro blinked; back in the cafeteria.

"Pietro doesn't eat cause he's an i-d-i-o-t." Hyram sang taunting him. Benji finally punched him but luckily the staff didn't see. "Hey, no need to get violent. Everything is fine!"

"Shut up, Hyram!" Konnor yelled.

"Lyle couldn't take it, that's why he killed himself! This world!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hyram! What are you doing?" Nurse Annett asked from behind him. She had come over due to the noise.

"Nothin. They just can't handle it." the nurse grabbed his arm and led him away.

"And off he goes to Dr. Merten's office."

"I think I'm gunna throw up..." Konnor said.

Benji helped him get to a nurse who brought him to the bathroom. Benji then returned and sat next to Pietro.

"What do they write down in sessions?"

"Stuff about you and what they think is wrong with you."

"Where do they keep them?"

"Office. Your's are probably with that guy, what's his name." Pietro nodded then laid his head on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Tired."

"You really should--" he couldn't hear him.

"Wah?" Benji hit the table, making a loud noise that made Pietro shoot up.

"You were falling asleep."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"You should eat something." there was a pause.

"I know."

"Time to go." a nurse called. They all got up and walked over to the staff. Pietro stood up but got a wave of dizziness and decided to sit on the floor. He held his head while everything became warped and distorted. Benji came over to him.

"You ok?" Pietro started to see strange patches of lights in his eyes. In a minute it had passed but the dizziness wouldn't shake off.

A nurse had come over to help and stood by him. Benji now helped him up. "This is what happens when you don't eat." Benji mumbled so only Pietro could hear. "You're shaking."

The rest of the time they were silent. Pietro was taken to his room to rest when Nurse Annett came back, she came into Benji's and Pietro's room to see Pietro. Benji had gone out to one of the other room's, Konnor's, since Konnor no longer had a roommate.

The nurse picked up his arm and pressed her fingers to his wrist and looked at her watch. She soon put down his arm.

"Any headachs?"

"Dizziness."

"Stand up quickly?"

"I guess."

"Eat anything today?"

"...no."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

"If you don't eat anything, we'll have to give you an I.V. or needle."

"Why?"

"Look how skinny you've become in one week. At this rate you'll starve yourself to death. We can give you nutrition with an I.V. " Pietro didn't respond. "You're here so you can't kill or hurt yourself so we make sure of that." Annett walked out of the room to get something.

'Have you ever played a video game and screw up so bad that you kill yourself in order to start over? When you feel there is no way out, you want it to end. Why am I not allowed to die?' Pietro thought.

Annett re-entered the room holding something; a syringe with something in it. "What is that?" Pietro asked.

"It has vitamins and something that will make you hungry."

"Why not a pill?"

"Wouldn't work fast enough. Would you take it if I gave it to you?" Pietro stayed silent. Annett picked up his arm and put the needle under his skin. She took it out after injecting it then taped gauze over it.

-Hour later-

Pietro rolled around on his bed. He was starving but every time he thought about eating, he thought about the last image he had of Lyle.

One of the nurses had brought in a tray of food which he had not yet touched. Benji sat on his own bed reading but looked up every so often to see if Pietro ate anything. He frowned when he saw that he didn't.

"White hair! White hair!" a kid taunted Pietro and pushed him down. The orphanage, even though for children with no home, was not pleasant to him. other kids stole his food so sometimes he would go days without eating. They teased him and sometimes would get beaten.

"Pietro, eat something." Benji said, getting him out of another flashback.

"I-I can't. The horrible scene..."

"What scene?" Pietro shook his head. "Lyle?"

The hunger kept him awake the rest of the night but he never touched the food that was given to him.


	7. Malaise

Worn Out chapter 7 (Worn renamed)

"Why aren't you eating?" Xavier said who sat in front of Pietro. Beast was there too. "For you, that could be very dangerous over only a short amount of time."

"I saw something...I probably shouldn't have seen."

"What was that?"

Pietro thought back to that night. He ran down the dark halls of the ward. Only the moonlight lit the hallways. People were screaming and trying to get him. Konnor was crying and screaming from his place on the floor. He opened the door to his room where Lyle hung. His face was distorted and blue and he had a strangely bent neck. He slid down the doorway but did not take his eyes off Lyle. He couldn't scream or cry like Konnor, Pietro was just too shocked.

"What did you see?" Pietro shook his head and came back to the present. When Pietro didn't answer the Professor asked again. "What did you see, Pietro?"

"I saw my dead friend."

"What did you feel or think at the site?"

"Nothing...there wasn't anything as if it weren't real or just a bad dream..."

"Do you miss him?"

"We didn't talk much."

"Is it sad though?"

"I dunno..."

"Why not?" Pietro didn't answer.

"Is this place haunted?" he tried changing the subject.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hyram said it was, that they did horrible things here...that people have died here."

"It's possible."

"Do they torture people?"

"Of course not." there was a pause. "You still haven't told me why you aren't eating."

"That image is etched into my mind."

"Of the boy who died?"

"Why did he die?"

"Why do you think?"

"He couldn't take the mistakes he made...He's just like me..." Pietro hung his head.

"What mistakes have you made?" Xavier felt he was getting somewhere.

"My sister had to pay for me not helping her...I caused her so much pain...and I betrayed the only people who were kind to me and accepted me..." tears filled his eyes. He didn't care if he cried or not anymore, even in front of someone.

There was a long silence. The Professor looked at his watch. Then at Pietro who had become incredibly skinny since the last time he saw him.

"That's it for today. You can go." Pietro stood up then left, walking wobbly.

Xavier turned to Beast who spoke. "I wrote everything down."

"I'm not sure what to think. But I think he's endangering himself and confused."

"What are we going to do?"

"He has to get nutrition somehow. The only option open seems to be an I.V. He needs this nutrition **now**." Beast nodded.

"It's too bad we have to do that."

"Yes."

-Next day-

'I don't really know what happened the night we all went down to that room. I decided to go back so here I am walking through the halls again. The noise is no longer there and everything seems untouched except for the footprints in dust.' Pietro walked through the halls of the underground hallway. He noticed things he hadn't before as he looked around with a flashlight he had stolen.

He found strange things like a vise and an old hospital bed that had chains on it. There were several chains laying around with ankle and wrist cuffs. There were things carved into the stone walls.

'He's dead'

'They did it'

'Outside'

'That door'

'The way out'

'Theory'

'Prophecy'

'The way out?' Pietro thought when looking at this carving. He looked down at the floor and some pictures sat there. He shined the flashlight on them. They were pictures of people who had been here a long time ago. Some of the pictures showed self-mutilation as a record. 'I wonder if they have files like this on us...'

-Upstairs-

'Pietro...come back soon!' Benji thought. He had agreed to distract the staff so they didn't notice Pietro was gone. So far, no on had noticed. He sat in the T.V. area, a nurse came up to him.

"Benji, where's Pietro?"

"Uh-he's..." 'Crap! What do I say?' he thought, mentally panicking. "He's in his room! I'll go get him!" he said quickly then ran off. He ran into the room and shut the door.

"Hey Benji." Benji jumped.

"Pietro! They're looking for you!"

"Why?" he said confused.

"Maybe it's because you disappeared! Now get out there!" he said while pushing him out the door.

The nurse came up to him. "There you are. Professor Xavier is back today." the nurse took him to the medical room then left.

The Professor noticed instantly that Pietro had become even skinnier just from yesterday. "Come have a seat on the bed, Pietro." Pietro slowly walked over to him then sat down on the bed.

"Do you understand that we need to give you what you lack from not eating through an I.V.? It's the quickest way to give all the nutrition back to you that you have lost." Hank asked. Pietro nodded.

"Before we begin, will you start eating again yet?"

"I've thrown up everything I've eaten. I tried so hard to block out the image but..."

"So you've tried eating?"

"Yes. They gave me something to be hungry so I ate...I couldn't take it."

"It's probably because your body has become so deprived of food that it's become almost intolerable to it." Hank explained. "Eat small amounts to get used to it again."

"Alright..." Pietro sniffled. "I'm so hungry. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to die in a painless way!"

"Pietro, we can help you and you won't have to die."

"I'm tired of this..." he covered his face with his hands.

"Let us help you."

"You can't...you can't help me..."

"Let us at least try and we can help you."

"You can't save everyone." Xavier was taken back by Pietro's words. "No one was ever there. People wanted me to save them when no one ever saved me. Why! Why didn't anyone try to save me?" Pietro stopped to take a breath. "No one was there when my father beat me, no one was there when he forced me to do his bidding, no one was there when I was in the orphanage, no one cared about me so why did you save me? This was the one time I didn't want to be saved!"

"Pietro," Beast took over. "don't give up."

"But...I'm...so tired..." tear streamed down his cheeks as he fell off the bed to the floor with his head down so they couldn't see him. All they saw was him shaking. "There's no one left for me..."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh. Like my sister is going to appear here and act like nothing happened or that my father will actually care about me!"

"Pietro..." Beast leaned down to comfort the boy. He put a hand on his back; he felt all of his ribs and spine.

"Even if they forget...I won't..."

After several minutes, Pietro calmed down. Hank helped him back onto the bed where he now sat. He looked like he could fall asleep at any minute. It was so unlike Pietro, he was so worn out from all of this. Hank tied a tourniquet around the top of Pietro's arm so a vein would pop out then put the I.V. needle into it before untying the tourniquet. Hank's suspicions had been confirmed about Pietro having scars on his arms and Pietro had just told them that his father had beaten him.

Pietro no longer tried to hide the scars for Hank and the Professor already knew about them when he blurted out everything. Pietro laid down on his side and slowly went to sleep.

"I think we just had a breakthrough." Hank stated.

"Yes, but Pietro is still very fragile and needs to be kept under this care. I'm not sure how long this will take. The healing process is slow."

"Especially what he said. 'I want to die.'"

"He's still very suicidal; a danger to himself."

"He has the scars to prove what he said."

They were soon finished with the I.V. and put gauze over it. Now they had to wake Pietro up. He drowsily looked around then got off the bed and stumbled away. They both looked worriedly at him.

Pietro reached his room. Benji was on his bed as usual, reading. "How'd it go, Pietro?" Pietro didn't answer; he just walked over to his bed and laid down. He almost instantly fell asleep.

Pietro woke to Konnor who came into the room yelling about something. "He's here! He's here!"

"Who's here?" Pietro, who was still laying on his bed, heard Benji ask.

"Lyle! He's in the room!" Pietro got up to see what the hell Konnor was talking about.

"Konnor...Lyle's dead." Konnor then dragged them back to his room.

"See! He's right there!" Konnor seemed hysterical as he pointed.

"There's nothing there."

"Yes, he's there!" Konnor insisted. Nurse Annett entered the room.

"What's all the noise about?"

"Lyle's here!" Konnor repeated.

"Konnor, I know you're having a hard time excepting Lyle's death..."

"But he's right there!"

"Konnor. No one's there. Come, let's get you checked out." she said while leading him away.

"I'll be back Lyle!"

"No one's ever there..." Pietro mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, what was that about?"

"Lyle was Konnor's best friend. He's probably seeing things."

"I hope so or we're all screwed."

"Why?"

"'Cause Hyram would be right."

"That would go to his head. He's not right though, don't worry."

"We'd also be screwed-"

"That's enough." Benji said strongly. "It's just a rumor."

"Let's go eat."

"Wah?"

Pietro smiled but his smile was so fake to cover up everything he was hiding. "I'm hungry."

"You have a short attention span."

"I know."

They walked down to the cafeteria with Hyram. Konnor didn't come back yet and they wondered what they did to him. They had gotten permission to go down to eat since it was Pietro who asked and they wanted him to eat. They came to a table after they got food.

"Is that all you're eating?" Hyram asked obnoxiously.

"It's all I **can** eat." Pietro said, trying to block the image of Lyle.

"Pietro, you seem or seemed better since you came here." Benji stated. "But ever since you went to see that dude today..."

"It's because...I'm not around **them** as much..."

"Who?

"Friends, family, acquaintances..." by the mention of the people he began to get flashbacks again but they were only quick images that were hard to see but he still felt them, the pain that was in those memories.

"You ok?" Benji asked, noticing that Pietro suddenly became spaced out and as though someone had stabbed him with a dagger.

"Yeah."

"They all then ate in silence for a short time before Hyram started poking Benji with a fork.

"Stop it..." he did it again; harder this time. "Ow! What the fuck!" he yelled.

"Music to my ears and so enjoyable to hurt you."

A nurse called over. "Hyram, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothin."

"Why don't you eat instead of "nothing"?"

"I am eating." he said while he was obviously not. The nurse left him alone anyway. "You saw what's down there didn't you, Pietro?"

Pietro looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I know about your little trip down to the basement." Pietro froze. How did he find out about that? "Am I right about this place?" Pietro didn't answer. "What about what happened to Lyle?"

"Shut up, Hyram." Benji butted in.

"Time to go." some staff who had come down with the boys called. Pietro tried to get up but Hyram slammed his hand down on Pietro's arm while grabbing it.

"Let go!" he tried to pull away.

"You just don't want to see the truth; that this place is cruel. I know, I've been here ten years."

"Let's go guys!" the staff called again. Hyram let go and left fallowed after a minute by Benji and Pietro who rubbed his arm.

TBC

FeatherWings: 30 reviews? n.n


	8. Agony

Worn Out chapter 8

'When I was a kid, my father put my sister in a mental facility. I watched them carry her away crying and screaming. I did nothing and I know now there's no way to fix that. I died that day and my soul was locked away in a cage for my father to use. Then just as easy, I was thrown away into an orphanage. I was so alone. I decided then that I wouldn't allow myself to get close to anyone again...but I couldn't do it...'

Pietro sat with the others in the T.V. area until one of the nurses came up to them. "Pietro, you have visitors."

"Wah? W-why? Who?" the rest of the Brotherhood walked up from behind.

"We need to talk." Wanda spoke. Pietro looked down then stood up and walked down the hall with them. None said a thing.

They came to an empty spot in the hallway when Wanda turned to her twin. But before she was able to speak, Pietro spoke.

"Just hit me and get it over with..." Wanda was surprised. Pietro no longer looked like the high-spirited person she once knew. It was as though he'd given up.

"Pietro..." she paused, waiting for him to show his face. Lance spoke up.

"Why did you betray us?" Wanda elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why did you leave me there?" she yelled. "When I cried, why didn't you look up? Do you even care?"

"After you left, I was ALWAYS ALWAYS alone. I missed you like hell. Always regretting not running away with you! Regretted hurting you... I wouldn't make friends or get close to anyone. And I hated being with Father...I hated being with the human kids in the orphanage! After awhile...I WANTED to be alone..." Pietro yelled back. "But I hated it...I just didn't want to feel emptiness again..." Pietro looked up. A mix of sadness and anger filled his eyes. "Why... Why did you give up on me!" the last question hit Wanda. "Why was I so easy to throw away!"

"You're the one who threw me away!" Wanda shot back. Pietro lifted up his sleeves to reveal his scars.

"I tried, Wanda..." Wanda stared at him speechless. She walked closer to her brother then embraced him. Pietro did nothing at first but then did the same.

Wanda nor the Brotherhood could stay mad at him. They had almost forgotten that he was their brother and a part of their family.

After a few minutes, Wanda suddenly felt her brother go limp and tried to hold him up as his legs gave out on him. "Pietro? What's wrong?" it was then when she noticed how skinny he was. She carefully laid him down on the cool floor.

"I'm so tired..." Pietro's eyes were almost completely closed.

"Todd, go get someone." Lance told him.

"Why me?"

"Just go!" Lance threatened while slightly shaking the place.

"Alright, alright!" he said before hopping away.

"Wanda?" Pietro said weakly. "Please don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone anymore." Wanda saw how lonely Pietro was and it reminded her of herself yet now seeing Pietro's scars, knowing he tried, made her feel like she was the one who betrayed him. But somehow she felt a balance; that both her and her twin had gone through the same hardships.

What mattered now was that they were together.

That doesn't mean that Pietro forgave himself.

Once again, Pietro was trapped in his own past. All at once he felt the pain and loneliness as he relived all his memories. This exhausted him even with his mutation. He became unaware of the real world and unable to interact with it but he could feel one thing, his sister's hand on his. But soon everything faded and turned black with silence.

Pietro awoke the next day in the infirmary. The Brotherhood was gone and he was alone, his arms and legs strapped down to the bed.

Alone...

Young Pietro sat in the corner of the room of the orphanage. No one was around and he had just been picked on by the other kids.

"White hair! White hair!" they teased. "You look so stupid like that!"

Pietro pulled his knees to his chin and covered his eyes with his arms. Three kids came into the once empty room with a pair of scissors. "We don't like your hair!" two of the kids grabbed Pietro and held him.

"Stop!" he yelled as the third child approached with the scissors. He sloppily cut Pietro's hair off as Pietro watched and struggled to get away. If he used his powers, the orphanage keepers would beat him again. The adults who worked there hated him for his mutation and called him a freak.

When they were down they pushed Pietro against the wall and left the room which became silent once again.

Pietro went down to the mess hall like the other kids with his newly cut hair. When one of the adults asked about his hair, he lied saying he just felt like cutting it, knowing they wouldn't believe the truth. Their response was:

"It looks stupid."

"So, you're awake." Pietro turned his head to see Nurse Annett.

"What happened?" now noticing the bandages over his wrists.

"You freaked out. Somehow you got hold of a knife..." she paused. "You attempted suicide again."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Until you're ready to return to the others, we are going to have to keep you in here or the padded room."

"Are they ok?"

"The visitors were scared but fine. You didn't harm them if that's what you mean."

"I don't understand anything anymore...and I see no way out..." the nurse didn't say anything. "I want to end it."

"Pietro, there is a way out but you have to let others help you..." she stopped momentarily. "You lost a lot of blood so we're keeping you under observation for now."

-The Mansion-

Xavier talked on the phone with the mental facility. Beast knocked then entered while Xavier was still on the phone.

"I see. No, I understand." there was a pause. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Xavier hung up then turned to the blue mutant. "That was the mental ward. They wanted to inform me that Pietro tried to commit suicide again."

"Oh. I see." his face was grim. "I have some good news though."

"Hm?" Xavier was confused.

"Meet out new students." Beast signaled for htem to come in and in entered the Brotherhood.

"Good to have you aboard."

"Listen." Lance spoke. "We ain't doin' this for you. It's for Pietro."

"And we're tired of starvin', yo."

"You're our only connection with my brother." Wanda spoke. "Poor idiot." she looked away trying to maintain her tough reputation.

"I'm afraid he's not doing as well as we had hoped."

"We know." Wanda said.

"We were there when he freaked out, yo."

"Yes. It is a serious matter. And it doesn't help any that this was his second attempt." Xavier looked at their gloomy faces. "Beast, will you show them around?"

"Of course." he said while motioning for them to fallow him.

FeatherWings- Can I get 30 reviews? n.n (smiley face)


	9. Hurt

Worn Out Chapter 9

Pietro's eyes darted around the room in no particular order or focus on anything. He had been brought to the padded room but was incredibly bored and his thoughts began to race uncontrollably.

He currently sat in the middle and soon his eyes focused on the door that slowly opened to reveal Beast alone. To Pietro, this was odd.

"Xavier couldn't come. He had to help some of the students at the institute." Pietro's eyes began to run wild again. "How are you doing?" Beast looked at Pietro's wrists where the bandages were torn partially off. "Pietro?" Beast tried to get the boy to look at him directly. "Pietro?"

Pietro whispered something but Beast couldn't understand. He said it again and this time it got through. "Help me."

"Pietro, it's ok. Just try to calm down. Focus on here." In a few moments Pietro's eye movement decreased and Beast was able to talk with him.

He reached over to his arms and held it so he could see where Pietro had cut himself. Pietro just watched. Hank lifted up the bandages slightly to see that Pietro had been picking at his wounds and opened them slightly. Hank had brought medical tape with him incase of an emergency.

He re-bandaged Pietro's arms then made the boy look at him. "You can't pick at them or you'll end up back on that hospital bed." Pietro nodded slightly. "Do you want to talk?" Pietro didn't answer so Hank continued. "You had a tough childhood didn't you?"

"Doesn't matter. They had a hard time."

"Who?"

"They came to visit yesterday."

"Professor is working with them. You scared them."

"I'm a horrible person..."

"Why would you say that?"

"I hurt people. I'm full of hatred."

"Hatred at what?"

"Everything. So I couldn't be hurt but I hurt people for my own selfishness."

"Do you like the way you are?"

"I don't know who I am. I don't like who I was."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"It doesn't matter...I want..." there was a slight pause. "I WANT TO DIE!" Pietro made a dash for the door, which was unlocked at the moment. He ran out into and down the hall. Beast rushed out after him as well as the staff from other parts of the ward.

Finally after 30 minutes of chaos, Pietro was caught by one of the assistants after the staff cornered him. Nurse Annett walked up with a syringe to Pietro.

"No! No!" he cried. The nurse injected him with a sedative, which started working immediately.

Pietro felt himself become weak and the assistant who had caught him dragged him back to the padded room. Beast quickly fallowed yet did not enter.

They placed Pietro in the room then locked the door behind. "Guess that's it for today." Beast spoke. He looked in to see Pietro laying on the floor motionless which was becoming usual for him.

Beast soon left to return to the mansion. Pietro was alone in the silent room and let sleep claim him.

"I pushed down on his wrists with my hands." Wanda explained to the Professor. "I could feel him slipping away." she and the other Brotherhood members were in his office.

"Why would he do this?" Fred asked.

"He was always the care-free one!" Toad stated.

"He was hiding it." Lance told them from the corner of the room which he leaned against. 'Why didn't I see it before?' he wondered.

"It's none of your faults." Xavier sighed. "I'm working with him so that he'll get better. If any of you know something that could help...please don't hesitate to tell me."

"Yeah." they nodded.

Pietro awoke to the sound of people talking outside his room. Beast and the Professor soon entered.

'Must have heard about yesterday.' Pietro thought. He didn't move or acknowledge to them that he knew they were there. He hadn't moved since yesterday and strangly enough, he didn't feel the erg to. Pietro noticed that Beast carried a plate of food and a cup of water.

Pietro crawled into a corner as they approached. He sat and stared at them awhile. They exchanged glances. Beast walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Here's your breakfast, Pietro." Hank held it toward him. Pietro looked away.

"I don't want it."

"You must eat."

"I don't want it!" Pietro hit the food out of Beast's hands and it now dirtied the floor.

"I'll clean it up. Don't worry." Hank said before leaving.

"Why won't you eat? You said you would."

"Changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I want to get away." Pietro laid down against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Pietro didn't answer. Beast returned with paper towels and wiped up the floor. "Hank," the man understood. Hank went over to the boy and lifted his head.

"He seems to be unconscious. He's extremely emaciated."

"We can't let this go on. We will still need to get him to eat but giving him something is better then nothing. He must stay in the sick-bay." Hank picked up the fragile boy and brought him to the sick-bay. The Professor told the head nurse who agreed it had to be done.

Hank placed Pietro on a bed then secured his wrists and ankles with restraints. He put an I.V. needle into his arm as the boy stirred.

"Why are you doing this?" Pietro whispered.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Why won't you let me die?"

"Don't give up." Pietro's eyes widened.

"But I can't forget or forgive. And I can't start over." Hank was quiet and wrapped medical tape over the needle and Pietro's arm.

Pietro stared into oblivion as his eyes looked at the ceiling and unblinkingly. Professor Xavier entered and tried to talk to the teen who wouldn't answer.

Pietro stopped blocking his memories from Xavier who felt he had to enter his mind for the sake of the boy's health. Even after he looked through the teen's mind, he was unable to get Pietro to respond.

"We'll be back, Pietro." they said before leaving.

In the limo, the two talked.

"He's dealing with so much. I don't know how to help him."

"You have to get him to trust you first."

-Hours later-

It was now sometime around midnight. Pietro still hadn't fallen asleep. Thoughts raced in his mind.

'-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry-Please help-End-help-but-Wanda-Kill me-alone-why?-forgive or forget-over-don't give up-'

"I want out of here!" Pietro tried to struggle out of the restraints but to no success.

Someone put their hand over Pietro's mouth. He turned slowly to see who it was to find Hyram, Benji and Konnor telling him to keep quiet.

Hyram took his hand away then Benji unlatched the restraints, which freed Pietro.

"We're gettin' out of here." Hyram whispered.


	10. Bitterness

Worn Out chapter 10

FeatherWings: ok, I'm gunna start writing review responses. Thank you all you reviewed.

Aura-Redwood  
HookedandSInkerReviewer  
AC-chan  
Inferno Elf  
Ebony Wings  
sesshomaru-lover1116  
ReviewerinLove  
Kit Kat  
Silverwitch07  
xxFallenAngelx0x  
SpeedDemonRox  
Kigono  
nightbug08  
tonianne  
MiruSedna  
pyro18  
Melanie

next chapter I start review responses. for now, enjoy this chapter!

The group walked through the halls of the basement. No one dared to say a word, they all just fallowed Hyram in the pitch black prison.

Pietro started picking at his wounds again. Benji seemed like he was going crazy. He would shake his head and look back every second and step backwards. Konnor, surprisingly, seemed fine except that he'd repeatedly complain that he was going to throw up. What scared them all was how Hyram was acting. He had an insane expression on his face that looked like he was ready to kill anyone and everyone.

Finally, Hyram led them to a locked-up door. It was old and looked like it hadn't been used in 100 years. The lock was rusted and ready to break if by a powerful enough force. "What now Hyram?" Benji asked.

"Pietro," Pietro looked up at the sudden call of his name. "what's your mutation?"

"Super-speed."

"Kick open this lock. Your legs are strong, right?" Pietro nodded.

He walked over to the lock and with one kick to it it crumbled to the floor. Hyram whacked him on the head.

"Could you be louder?" he warned him.

"Lay off, Hyram." Benji spoke.

"Hey! I'm getting your asses out! Don't fucking tell me what to do!" he yelled back.

"Guys?" Konnor butted in. "Let's just get outa here." the two calmed down and Hyram opened the door with a scowl on his face.

The night was almost moonless, perfect for escaping in. They ran quickly but silently through the trees to eventually find a road with parked cars and the occasional driver.

No one was around so Hyram picked up a thin, long piece of metal (that had been discarded on the ground) and slid it down between the glass of the window and the door of a van he picked out quickly. It unlocked the van and Hyram kneeled in the foot-space of the driver's seat. He hot wired it then looked at the others.

"Get in, dumbasses." they all entered the can which had no backseats so Pietro, Benji and Konnor sat in the back while Hyram drove to god-knows-where.

Benji stared off into nothingness. Konnor seemed excited by the whole thing. Pietro was picking at the cuts on his wrists. Hyram would yell at the other drivers out the window.

"Come on, asshole! Move it!" Hyram pulled his head into the van. "Good to be out, ain't it, guys?" Hyram looked back at them. "What's wrong? I got ya out didn't I?" the car slightly went in the other lain.

"Hyram! The road!" Benji yelled. Hyram swung back into the right lain while turning back to face the road.

"I dunno about this..." Pietro said softly.

"What? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah...I guess it it..."

"So shut up and don't complain."

"Where we gunna stay?" Konnor asked.

"I used to live with some people in a broken, old house..."

"Yeah? Where?"

-Few minutes later-

The group stood outside the Brotherhood house. Hyram walked up to the door and banged on it. When no one answered, he tried to turn the handle and when that wouldn't turn, he kicked it in. "Looks like no-ones home." Benji commented.

"That's strange..." Pietro wondered where they were but then realized that they probably wouldn't let them in if they were home. Or would they? He didn't know anymore.

They all walked into the place, which was falling apart like usual, it was dirty and cluttered, the T.V. screen was cracked but didn't matter because there was no electricity. They couldn't get clean water, only brown water which was infested with rust and lead from the old pipes. There was no heat and some of the glass windows were broken to let the cold, winter air in and now their lock on the door didn't work. The place reeked of mold and mildew. There was no food for their hunger.

"What a shithole." Hyram exclaimed, none of them could disagree for once.

They were all tired from walking through the dark forest almost tripping over the rocks and roots. For a short time they had walked along an old, barely used road which was about 20 years late for a repair.

'At least the van that Hyram had stolen was half-way decent.' Pietro thought. 'We almost considered living in it instead of the house.'

They all scouted around for anything useful. The only things they found were a few blankets and some uneaten candy bars from Fred's and also Pietro's rooms, Pietro had forgotten about them and now wondered how long they had been laying around but at this point no one cared. They ate them anyway.

While searching the house, Pietro noticed that it was as though everyone had moved out. Perhaps, he thought, it was just that, that they had moved out. But to where?

'It's too late for this. I'm going to sleep.' everyone slept in a room since they were the only completely intact rooms.

-Next morning-

The Professor's phone rang and he picked it up in his office.

"Hello?"

"Professor Xavier?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Nurse Annett from the Bayville Mental Facility."

"Oh, yes, of course. How is Pietro doing?" the Professor was used to them calling by now.

"Yes. See...he and three other boys ran away from the ward last night. We thought you could help us find them."

The Professor was shocked but tried to seem calm. "Yes. I can help you but only if Pietro uses his powers. I'll do my best." they hung up. "Pietro..." Xavier said to himself.

-Somewhere in the mansion-

"The Professor gave us a lot to think about." Lance told the rest of the Brotherhood.

"I can't stay mad at him." Wanda said. "Not after seeing him like that...not after what he said..."

"Neither can I."

"Yeah, yo. Pathetic bastard." Wanda hexed Toad into a wall.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"We have to tell him we ain't mad anymore."

"Ask the Pro, yo."

"To?" Wanda threatened to hex him again.

"Chill, sweetums." Toad braced himself. "To go to the crazy house." Lance punched Todd.

"He has a point." Lance said.

"Then don't hit me!"

'Wanda.' Wanda heard the Professor's voice in her head, she froze.

"Sweetums? You ok?"

"Shut up for a second."

"Professor?"

'We need to talk about Pietro." Wanda's heart dropped, fearing the worst. 'You are family. Please come to my office.'

'Wait a second! What about the rest of the Brotherhood? They are family to him too!" Wanda still knew her brother. She could tell what he was thinking.

There was a pause. 'Very well. Bring them as well.'

"Come on, guys. Baldy wants to talk to us."

"What about?" Freddy asked.

"Pietro."

"Somethin wrong?" Lance asked.

"I dunno."

They all headed for the Professor's office. When they got there, they hesitated to open the door but opened it when the Professor told them to come in. They now stood in front of the Professor.

"Ah, good. You're all here."

"So what's this all about?" Wanda asked. "How's Pietro?" her anger of him vanished now but was now replaced with confusion. Had it been fair for her to blame him?

"First of all, Pietro isn't doing as well as we'd hoped he would be doing." he said again then paused to get a glimpse of their expressions. "Secondly, last night he escaped from the mental facility."

"What!" they all yelled.

"This, in his state, is very dangerous. Not just mentally but physically too."

Wanda remembered when she went to visit Pietro. He had seemed so tired and weak, so un-like him. And then he took a knife out of his pocket and swiped it across his wrists. Wanda had been trying to put as much pressure on his wrists as she could with her hands while the others frantically searched for help.

"Wanda? You ok?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"I'll be searching for him with Cerebro. But unfortunately, he may not have the energy to use his powers." Xavier started to rub his temples.

"We're searching too."

"I don't think that is wise. He has tremendous guilt about not saving you and the way he treated the Brotherhood."

Wanda didn't answer; she left the room and the others fallowed after her.

"We're going."

"But the Pro-" Fred started.

"I'm his fucking sister! I have to! Since when do we listen?"

"Then we're coming too." Lance told her.

-The Brotherhood house-

"I am FUCKING hungry!" Hyram yelled. Pietro was laying on the sofa. Konnor and Benji were sitting on the floor, for some reason trying to get the T.V. to work when they knew they didn't have electricity.

"Pietro, get some fucking food! Steal it or something."

"If I use my powers, they'll find us."

"Then what good are you?"

"I haven't slept in days..." Pietro started picking at his wrists again.

"What are we gunna do if those people come back?" Konnor asked.

"Why would they come back to this shithole?" Hyram spoke, he had appointed himself leader. "Besides we ain't stayin here."

"We're not?"

"This is just a little stop till tonight or tomorrow. So rest up."

"Hey, Tro," Benji started. "Why you keep pickin at your cuts?"

"They're bothering the hell outa me. And it helps get my mind off things."

"Should you really be doin that?" Pietro shrugged it off.

Pietro hung his foot over the soda and started tapping his foot rapidly. "Tonight's a long time. I'll steal some food without my powers."

"Come one, T.V.! Work!" Benji yelled. Pietro rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Benji? Come help me steal."

"Kay." Benji got up and fallowed Pietro. They walked but had to keep stopping because Benji had to keep stepping backwards like before. Pietro still didn't ask why but continued to assume it had something to do with why he was in the ward.

Then he remembered, they were all off meds because they didn't have any.

They got to a pizza place and Benji distracted the man at the counter while Pietro snuck in the back and grabbed one of the boxes with pizza in it before leaving. Benji just suddenly ran out the door leaving the guy confused behind.

They both ran back to the house, laughing. They were both hysterical when they got back and fell on the floor. After calming down they ate the pizza.

Then fear captured them as they heard a vehicle drive up to the house. Quickly they ran for a hiding spot. Benji took a shelf in the closet that was in the living room, Konnor hid under the sofa, Pietro under the staircase and Hyram...no one knew where he went.

Wanda, Lance, Fred and Todd walked in. "Pietro? You here?" Pietro hid deeper into the shadows of the stairs as they walked passed into the living room.

"Why is there a pizza box, yo?"

"Pietro! Please come out if you're here!"

"We ain't mad anymore, bro!" Lance added.

'You're not...mad...?' Pietro thought.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault." Fred said.

"Just come out. We don't want you to get hurt..." Wanda added.

'No...' Pietro clutched his head. 'Go...away...' he clawed at his wounds. He heard someone go upstairs the come down again.

"Wanda, I don't think he's here." Lance told her.

"Alright...let's go..." she said, disappointed.

When they heard the door open then close, they came out and heard the jeep drive away.

"They seem to care about you." Konnor said.

"I'm a terrible person...I betrayed them." memories flooded back to him as he held his head.

"Yap, yap, yap. Shut up!" Hyram appeared. "Listen, the sun's startin to set so make sure tomorrow you gather things for the trip."

FeatherWings: ok! another chapter done! so what do you think will happen? Find out next chapter!


	11. Heartache

Worn Out chapter 11

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- thank you very much for the complement. and here is your update.

AC-chan- thank you. I hope you continue to read the story.

PhoenixRisesDragonFires- I tried to make him like that and thank you.

FeatherWings- I'm not that good at responses but oh well so here's your update!

They were still in the Brotherhood house and decided to collect various things for their trip. Pietro scratched at his arms, which only made them worse. To him the pain was a good thing to keep him from having flashbacks. His friends were out collecting things for the travel ahead. Pietro didn't go, claiming he had no energy. 'Now's my chance...' Pietro thought. He walked up to the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet but found nothing.

He walked to his room and found a bottle of Tylenol but there was nothing left in it. So he walked down to the kitchen and opened a drawer then picked up a knife.

"I'm back!" Benji called, Pietro looked at the knife.

'I...can't...' he put it down and closed the drawer. 'Not when my friends are around...' Benji walked in and Pietro turned to him.

"Stole some food. What are you doing?"

"N-nothing. I have to go out for something." Pietro left through the front door, walking passed Benji.

Pietro was on the streets of Bayville and he intended to find a drug dealer, something to help him.

Jean and Scott drove by in his car. They saw the familiar white haired boy. "Isn't that Pietro?" Jean asked Scott who was driving.

"It looks like it."

Pietro continued walking until he reached an empty alley way cluttered with trash. He picked up something he could tie around his arm then did so. He took out the needle.

"Pietro, what are you doing?" Jean asked, concerned. He pointed the needle at them.

"Come on. Put that down." Pietro suddenly turned and darted away and lucky for him it was open the other way. He was finally away from them and alone.

He pressed the needle under his skin and the drug entered his bloodstream. He leaned against the wall and slid down it. "Hehehe...hehehe...HAHAHAHA!" he laughed hysterically.

-The Institute-

Scott and Jean walked into the Professor's office. "Professor."

"Yes, Scott?"

"Pietro is seriously messed up. We saw him downtown. He had a needle in his hand and he was ready to use it."

"Oh...no..." terror filled the Professor.

"Where have you been going during some days, Professor?"

"I've been trying to help him, until he disappeared. Scott, where did you see him?"

"Must have been 21st Street."

"Thank you." Xavier sent Logan and Hank a mental message.

"But he ran away." Jean spoke up.

-Brotherhood House-

Pietro walked back in where everyone else was already gathered. The effect of the heroin had disappeared and he yearned for more. He took some food which Benji had stolen and stuffed his face. 'I need more.' Pietro thought.

"Pietro? Where are we going?" Pietro held his sister's hand, they were kids.

"I wanna show you something, come on!"

"You're too fast for me! Wait!" he let go of her hand as they ran through a forest. He heard her scream and looked back. "Ow!" she started to cry. she had fallen and scrapped her knee. Pietro walked back over to her.

"So, where are we going?" Pietro looked up at Konnor asking Hyram the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hyram, where ARE we going?" Benji asked.

"Somewhere exciting. Somewhere they can't find us."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Why don't you ask Pietro about his visit to the pharmacist?"

"What?" they turned around to face Pietro.

"Yes what, Pietro? What were you doing?"

"What's he talking about?"

"I-uh-..." Pietro was shocked. Hyram grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. A small hole bled.

"I've used before too, Pietro. I know what it's like. I saw you on the streets and tell me, who were those people?" Pietro tried backing away. Benji finally broke them apart.

"Stop it!" Hyram turned away.

"It's true. I used heroin."

"I want some." Hyram said. "Couldn't share could you? Too greedy perhaps?" Hyram said.

"Dude!" Benji yelled. "Let's just forget it and get outa here as soon as we can!" though he wasn't sure where they were going.

FeatherWings- ok. short chapter. I know. but next chapter is a lot longer! remember to review!


	12. Infection

Worn Out chapter 12

FeatherWings- arg! I haven't updated in like a month!

INLOVEWITHASTORY- I'm glad you love this story! thank you for reviewing!

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- sorry I didn't update sooner!

AC-chan- I hope you like this chapter as well!

sesshomaru-lover1116- Here's the update!

FeatherWings- hmm...my handwriting sucks...(referring to the book which holds the story)

The night had come. And they were on the move again. Pietro, Konnor and Benji had no idea where they were going and stayed quiet in the back of the van.

Benji looked more insecure then ever. He was constantly looking around and never moving. He only jerked in some directions then back to his original position.

When they had bought the pizza, Konnor hadn't eaten a think and was now looking nervously at his hands as though something were on them. He constantly wiped them on his pants then back to looking at them.

They all noticed that Hyram seemed to be more violent and abusive. They were all nervous of him and allowed him to be leader since no one knew what to do anyway.

Pietro was feeling sick. He couldn't think straight and kept seeing or hearing things. When he asked the others about them they said nothing had happened. He kept drifting in and out of nightmarish sleep, not allowing him to get any rest. To him, everything was extra cold tonight. His cuts felt warm and puffy to him and now wondered if they had gotten infected. If they had, there wasn't much he could do.

None of them wanted to be around Hyram. They were afraid of him. But, they didn't want to disobey him, they knew what he was capable of.

"We are all capable of killing; capable of anything. There is no such thing as a human being inhuman! It itself is in humans. People just have to choose." Hyram spoke.

"Hey, Pietro," Benji whispered getting the other boy's attention. "I'm going crazy, I need my meds."

"Hey, Hyram," Konnor spoke quietly, "Where we goin'?"

"Where? Across the boarder!" Hyram smirked. The others weren't sure what he was thinking but they knew it wasn't good. "But we're gunna haveta stop at a few places first. Only travel at night."

"Hey...Benji?" Pietro's vision blurred.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feelin' so good..."

"You don't look so good either..." Benji told him. "Hey, Hyram. Somethin's wrong with Tro."

"There's somethin' wrong with all of us."

"No, I mean sick. Really sick."

"What do you want ME to do about it?"

"Stop somewhere."

"God damn it!" Hyram slammed on the brakes in front of a shop. Near the shop was a door that led down to a cellar they noticed. For now they entered the corner store that said, "Open 24-7" on a sign above it.

They walked into the store. There were two clerks working inside. One was at the counter and the other was stocking things on the shelves. Both looked at the strange group but soon turned back to their work.

"Hey, do you have a pay phone?" Benji asked the clerk stocking things on shelves. He pointed to a corner of the store, which held a phone. "I wish I had my cell phone..." Benji mumbled then turned and walked to the phone. Hyram walked into one of the isles with Konnor fallowing. Pietro fallowed Benji.

"What are you..." Pietro paused to catch his breath, "doing, Benji?" he leaned against the wall.

"Dude, you need a doctor." he looked from Pietro to the numbers on the phone. "What's the point of getting out if you die?"

"Freedom..." Pietro said under his breath.

"We'll get freedom..." Benji shook his head. "But not like this..." he went to dial the numbers for a hospital when Pietro put his hand in front of them.

"Promise me...you'll run..." they looked at each other, "just because I get caught doesn't mean you have to." For a second, neither moved then, slowly, Benji nodded. Pietro let his hand drop. Hyram and Konnor came over holding items under their shirts intending to steal them.

"What's up, guys?" Konnor looked at them.

They walked outside with the items after Benji dialed the hospital and told them to look in the basement for someone needing help. They didn't have much time before they would be here. Hyram picked the cellar door open with ease. They all walked down the stairs to the dark cellar, Hyram closed the doors behind them.

The basement was full of boxes. Konnor switched on the light that was overhead. He looked around the room and at everyone. Benji was not happy at the idea of leaving one of their friends behind but he didn't want Pietro to get any worse off then he already was. Hyram was pissed off about stopping a the store still but was happy they stocked up on food, which was what they stole.

Pietro had now completely ripped off the bandages on his wrists. Dry blood was smeared all around the cuts from him slightly opening them so many times. The cuts were read and puffy clearly. He sat on the floor.

"This is gunna slow us down!" Hyram yelled.

"They're coming..." Pietro said. "You better go...get outa here...chase after...freedom..." they were silent. Hyram walked out soon fallowed by Konnor. Benji was hesitant and last to go. He walked slowly after the others and looked back every so often until he left too.

-Xavier Institute-

The T.V. was on and some of the X-Men were watching the news. "Four teenagers disappeared from The Bayville Mental Facility yesterday..."

"Man, that doesn't make you feel safe." Evan said.

"I'm staying inside." Kitty said.

"I wonder who they are..." Rogue commented.

"Could it be..." Kitty whispered. Rogue turned to her.

"You know, Kitty?" Kitty didn't answer.

-The shop basement-

Pietro now lay on the cool floor. He looked at his hand that lay next to him. He moved his fingers and watched the shadows that were formed. He stopped but the shadows continued to move on their own. They spread across the floor and consumed it. He watched the shadows move toward the stairs and then heard muffled footsteps. "He's down here!" someone yelled. Pietro closed his eyes then opened them to see someone beside him, looking down to him. "Can you hear me?" he nodded. "We're here to help you." The man looked at his arms then talked to the others in the room.

The man picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Pietro looked around him and saw everything in a distorted manner. It was like looking into an abstract painting. The man put him down on a stretcher and one of the others moved it to an ambulance then put him in. This seemed all too familiar to Pietro. Without being able to resist, he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

'It's cold...but I'm not scared...I'm alone...but I'm don't feel alone... Is it because I'm not really alone? But...if I'm not alone, who's with me?...It's cold...but I feel warm. Somewhere inside me, someone is there...I know they're there. I want to wake up now. I want to be with those people...'

"Pietro. Wake up." someone shook him lightly. Pietro slowly opened his eyes. Light came in through a window and hit his face. Pietro looked around to find himself in a bed with white sheets. The room was dull and smelled of disinfectant. Another I.V. in his arm; damn. He knew where he was now, he remembered. He was in a hospital. Next to him stood Beast. "You gave us a scare." Pietro did nothing but look at him. "We'll be moving you back to the ward in a little bit. Do you remember what happened? Where are the others?"

"I told them to run..." Pietro closed his eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad but I'm worried about you and the others." Pietro fell back asleep.

-The Institute-

The Brotherhood had assembled in Xavier's office. "Pietro was found last night but he is not in the best health condition."

"We knew that already." Todd spoke.

"His condition has worsened. I can't tell you everything but he's under the best care."

"Will he be ok?" Wanda asked.

"He should be, we found him just in time."

"Are we gunna be allowed to see him? We have something important to tell him." Lance told the Professor.

"When he's ready."

FeatherWings- remember to review!


	13. Misery

Worn Out Chapter 13

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- I'm sorry it took so long to update!

sesshomaru-lover1116- thank you!

naraardor- here's the update you waited for!

AC-chan- am I evil with the cliffhanger? (grin)

FeatherWings- on with the chapter!

They transferred Pietro back to the mental hospital and Hank and the Professor returned to meet Pietro the next day. Pietro was awake when they came and looked over to them. "How are you doing?" the Professor asked, he didn't expect or get an answer. Hank took his temperature.

"I needed it because I couldn't kill myself." he blurted out suddenly. The Professor knew what he was talking about but pushed it aside.

"Pietro, can we talk about your past? Get some closure?"

"No...It hurts to much." Pietro shook his head.

"Please, it will help you." Pietro didn't answer; he just looked at him.

"I didn't want to leave her there. She didn't deserve it...I deserved what I got but not her. I didn't want to leave her there..."

"She and the others told me they had something important they needed to tell you."

"Something important?"

"Do you want to see them?"

"I don't want to be alone." Pietro's head was clouded with fever; he couldn't think straight. The Professor decided to keep it short. He thought it was a good idea to bring at least his sister in; all the Brotherhood might be too many right now.

The two mutants left and were soon back at the institute. Xavier called Wanda to his office. She walked in cautiously. "Yeah? What?"

"I want you to come with me tomorrow to see Pietro. But only you because right now all the Brotherhood would overwhelm him."

"Fine. I'll tell him alone."

"That's all." Wanda got up and left to find the others. She found them in the kitchen; what a surprise.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"What about us, yo?"

"Baldy thinks it would be too many people."

"But-"

"He's right. We don't want him freaking out again." they were silent, knowing she was right.

-Next day-

Wanda sat in the limo with Hank and Xavier. She starred out the window with boredom and nervousness. The ride seemed like forever. She hoped that her brother was alright even though she knew he wasn't.

"Wanda," Xavier spoke, she turned her eyes to him. "How are you feeling about this?"

"I guess I don't know what to expect...especially after last time..." the Professor was silent.

They reached the ward finally and they all stepped out. Wanda looked at the building; the building her brother was in.

"Come on, Wanda." Beast called while walking in the door, she soon fallowed. The climb up the steps seemed like climbing up a mountain and the walk to the infirmary felt like a desert. Still the other boys weren't found and they had people searching night and day for them.

They entered the room Pietro was in. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment.

Beast walked over and woke him. He was drowsy and sickly looking, skinny, pale and kept his eyes almost closed. Beast stuck a thermometer in his mouth then took it out when it beeped.

"Pietro," the Professor spoke, "We brought someone else."

"Huh?" he looked around the room with blurry vision. Wanda walked up to him and Hank gave her a chair, which she now sat in. She put a hand on Pietro's.

"It's me, Wanda."

"Wanda?"

"Pietro, listen, me and the Brotherhood...We're not mad anymore."

"Why?"

"Because...you're our brother." Pietro closed his eyes. "Pietro?" he opened them again.

"I'm so s-sorry..."

"I know...Get better soon so we can all be together again, ok?"

"Together?"

"Yeah...all of us..."

"I won't be alone anymore?" Wanda shook her head.

"Now get some rest..." Pietro closed his eyes again. The other two mutants smiled. Wanda still sat next to him, holding his hand. Soon though, they had to leave.

"We have to go." Xavier told her. She nodded then got up. She pushed back some hair on Pietro's face then left with the other two.

-That night-

Benji, Konnor, and Hyram were brought back to the hospital. They had been found while trying to cross the boarder. Benji and Konnor came willingly but Hyram fought with the police who were bring them in.

"Get offa me!" Hyram yelled outside. A police officer held onto him and pushed him into the hospital. When they got to the right floor they pushed Hyram into the padded room. Benji and Konnor had just fallowed and now stood in the hall. The nurses wrapped blankets around them then showed them back to their rooms.

Before the nurse who brought Benji to his room left, Benji stopped her. "Where's Pietro? Is he ok?" the nurse looked at him as if she had no idea who he was talking about. "The white haired kid! Pietro!" she nodded.

"Put him in the infirmary. Poor thing is sick."

"He'll be ok, right?" Benji asked again.

"Had a high fever and it's still lingering. It was an infection from his cuts. He should be fine in a few days thought." Benji let out a sigh of relief for his friend. "Would you like to see him?"

The nurse led Benji down the hall and to the infirmary. Benji walked into the room cautiously not knowing what he'd see. Pietro sat looking out the window but looked to the door as he heard someone walk in. He looked at the two. "Pietro!"

"Benji?" he let a small, weak smile appear.

"Jeez! Look at you!" Pietro laughed as Benji did. "I'm just glad you're alive..." Benji shifted the blanket on his shoulders.

"You don't look so good yourself."

"At least I'm not stuck in a bed!" they laughed again.

"Welcome back."

"Guess the world isn't that great if you can't enjoy it." Pietro tilted his head. "You know...meds and all. They help a lot."

"We won't always need them." Pietro looked out the window again.

"Yeah. Soon we'll be free." they both smiled then Benji yawned and returned to him room. "See ya later." he said before he left. Pietro stared out the window and watch the trees dance in the wind.

"Soon we'll be free." he whispered again to himself.


	14. Strain

Worn Out chapter 14

Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier entered the medical room. Pietro looked over from where he sat then looked around as though he were looking for someone. "...Wanda?" he said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"She's not here, Pietro." Xavier told him "You're not well enough to have too many visiters." Hank removed the old I.V. and replaced it with a new one. Dr. McCoy took the teen's temperature.

"99.9." he then took off the old bandages at his cuts. "The swelling's down too. You're doing a lot better. There's just the lingering fever and the cuts only need to heal a little more. Soon you'll be out of this bed."

"I can leave soon? Out of the hospital?" he asked hopefully.

"You're in no condition to leave yet. Between your malnourishment, the infection and your attempted suicide; it could be awhile. I won't lie." the Professor put his head down.

"How dare you disobey me! Ungrateful brat!" Magneto yelled at his young son. He hit him across the face that knocked him on the floor.

"Please don't hurt me..."

"We're not going to hurt you, Pietro." Hank told him. "We're here to help you."

"I want Wanda back..."

"Did Magneto hit you a lot?"

"If I didn't fallow him he threatened to beat me or Wanda. I thought she'd be safe from him in that place. I wanted to run away with her when I could get away and free her...I couldn't remember where, the way...I kept searching for her...trying to remember..." Pietro shook his head. "I have to end it..."

"But what about what Wanda said? This is your chance."

"I don't understand..."

"She said they aren't mad."

"I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?"

"I don't know." he lowered his head to hide his eyes under the hair that hung over his face. "You know...there's this...song...playing in my head..." he wrapped his arms around himself. "It hurts."

"What is the song about? What does it sound like?" Xavier listened closely as well as Hank.

"I don't know. I can't understand it. It sounds muffled...but it's sad."

"How does it end?" there was silence. Pietro looked up.

"It hasn't ended yet." Xavier stared at him.

"Is it trying to tell you something?" he asked after a minute.

"It's sad, something about death. There's darkness. It's wrapped around me."

"When it wraps around you, does it feel comforting?"

"It's killing me." Pietro smirked. "And I like it."

"Pietro," Xavier said. "Do you want to stay in the arms of darkness," he paused. "or in the arms of your sister?" Pietro felt a sudden jolt of pain and hid his face again. "You have to accept help in order to get better."

"No...you don't understand. I can't be helped." he looked up again with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "This will kill me. There's no stopping it. It's ok. It's ok." Pietro frowned and looked away.

"Please let us try to help. Just ask for help, please. Do you really want to die, Pietro? Do you want to leave your sister again?" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No..." he whispered. "Wanda...Please help me. She said we could be together." he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. "Please help me!"

The Professor smiled. "I'm going to ask you some questions." Hank took out his notepad. Pietro nodded shakily. "Have you been beaten by your father?"

"Yes, you knew that." he looked away.

"By other kids?"

"Yes."

"Bullied?"

"Yes."

"Did your sister ever hit you?"

"She didn't mean to."

"Have you used drugs before?"

"Sometimes."

"Cutting?"

"Not much."

"Have you ever felt unwanted, abandoned, alone?" Pietro was quiet. "Is it painful to think about?"

Pietro was pushed out of a car in front of an orphanage in the pouring rain. It was closed during the late night. He shivered in the cold. Lightning flashed which was fallowed by thunder. Pietro sat on the steps of the orphanage trying to get as close as he could to the building to keep as dry as he could.

"N-no...no...I don't want to..."

They did find him. They did...but not till the morning. He lay curled up on the steps soaking wet. He was sickly from being out all night in the rain. The boy couldn't even move he was so tired. They picked him up and brought him inside.

"Pietro, are you alright?"

"It hurts to be alone."

"Why don't we talk about this."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I can't. I couldn't...I wouldn't get close to anyone once Wanda left...I don't want to go on like that. I don't want to think about being like that." Pietro looked blankly to the window, which spilled light into the room.

"What was it like in the orphanage?"

"Kids picked on me and the adults hated me...then...I went into foster care but I never stayed in one place for too long, no one wanted me..."

They talked for a few hours and they really seemed to progress. The two older mutants thought that Pietro was improving. "I want to move..."

"You can go around the room." Hank took out the I.V.

"What's that for anyway?"

"The infection. You won't need it soon."

Pietro got off the bed and stretched. He walked over to the window to look out. The trees looked dead because they had not grown their leaves yet for it was not yet spring. He looked at life differently now. Everything seemed gray and painful as if the world was rejecting him...was it that? Or was it himself who...rejected the world? Even so, what let him carry on? What was there for him? He felt dead inside...empty...but hurt. There was something else. He didn't know what though.

"When is Wanda coming back?" he quietly asked but didn't bother to face them.

"We'll see." Hank said while smiling. "We have to go now." Pietro got back into bed and Hank put the I.V. back under his skin.

-The institute-

Hank and the Professor were in his office. They talked about how Pietro was doing. "Wanda's visit did wonders." Hank stated.

"Yes, he's finally improving. He still has a long way to go though. " the other mutant nodded then looked out the window. It had grown dark and you could hear the slight patter of raindrops.

-The hospital-

Pietro looked out the window from his bed. It had started to pour and the sky lit up with lightning which was fallowed by the roars of thunder. Pietro looked around the room nervously, swearing he was seeing people.

Pietro blinked, he was in a different room. He got up from the bed. No one else was around as he walked to the window. Lightning flashed again and Pietro darted around. He caught a glimpse of someone running down the hall. Pietro walked out of the room and into the hall. He found no one. Someone grabbed him from behind as lightning filled the sky once more and Pietro opened his eyes to the hospital.

He had just fallen asleep. The nightmare got him worked up and was now on the constant watch for someone. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

The Professor and Dr. McCoy walked the stairs of the hospital to come to the floor Pietro was on. They soon found themselves in the infirmary where they found Pietro who was searching around the room for someone. His eyes were droopy and he shook with nervousness.

"Did something happen, Pietro?" Xavier asked.

"I thought I saw people last night. Not just in my dream but in real life too. Someone is watching me..."

"I'll be right back." Hank told them before walking out of the room.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some but if I don't watch for them, they'll get me."

"You're probably just tired."

"No...they're there; I can feel them."

"No ones here except us, I assure you." Pietro continued to look around.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry." Beast then re-entered with a tray of food and a drink. Pietro sat up. He looked again around the room then down at the food, which was on a table next to him. While he ate, the Professor asked questions. "What was your dream about?"

Pietro stopped for a second. "I was somewhere else and there was a storm too. Someone else was there too but I don't know who. It was dark...the person grabbed me from behind then I woke up."

"I see what has you so upset."

"I should have done something."

"About what?"

"About Wanda and that place..."

"Could you have done anything?"

"I could have run away with her."

"Could you have? Where would you have gone?"

"I- I dunno..."

"And if you had, would you and her have been punished if you were caught?"

"Maybe...defiantly..." he looked down.

"You have to learn not to blame yourself for something as though it was completely your fault. Your father was the one you sent your sister away."

"I guess." there was a pause.

"That's it for today. I can see you're exhausted."

They soon left and Pietro was alone. He had no idea what time it was anymore but he felt unusually tired and decided to get some rest.

He had no idea how long his rest lasted before waking to a strange crashing noise. "That's strange..." Pietro got off the bed and searched the room but to find nothing. He ventured out into the hall and heard another sound. It sounded like someone being hit. He looked over towards the padded room to see the door open and the light on inside. He slowly walked towards it. His feet bore no shoes or socks and the floor was cold. He got to the door and looked in.

An assistant was beating up Hyram by punching and kicking him in the stomach. Pietro gasped in reaction and accidentally moved the door, which made a creaking sound and drew the attention of the assistant.

Pietro hurried away but his head grew dizzy and he continued to quickly walk as fast as he could using the wall for support. Pietro wasn't sure why he felt so weak and fell. He laid on the floor and saw the assistant walk up to him before he blacked out.

"Pietro? Pietro? Wake up. We're back."

"Hm...?" Pietro opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the bed in the sick bay again. Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier stood near him. "What?" he then remembered what had happened. "Hyram!" he shot up.

"What?"

Pietro was frantic. "The assistant guy! He was hitting Hyram!"

"Pietro, what's this about?" Xavier asked.

"In the padded room! I saw him!" Hank stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"This is a serious matter you claim happened."

"102.4. It was probably a delusion made by the fever."

"No! I saw it!" Beast pushed Pietro to lay down. "Ask Hyram!" the two adults looked at each other.

Xavier met with the head Nurse while Beast stayed with Pietro. Beast went over to one of the cabinets. He took out a pill bottle then went over to the sink to get some water. He came over to Pietro who had gotten up again. Hank gave him the pills.

"What are they for?"

"Your fever." Pietro took them with the water.

"It happened. I'm sure of it."

"Pietro says this happened." Xavier spoke after he explained what Pietro had told him to the head nurse.

"I assure you there is nothing of the sort here."

"May I speak to Hyram?"

"He's over here." she led him to Hyram's room. She knocked on the door and the teen stepped out.

"What?"

"Hyram, Pietro clams you got beat up. Is that true?"

"Well, well, well, what's this? You come knocking on my door saying someone hit me? This hasn't happened before in the ten years I've been here. You care?"

"Hyram, we need an answer."

"Listen, you ask questions like that, you'll find answers but they'll get you into trouuuuble!" Hyram laughed then slammed the door.

"We'll investigate, Professor Xavier. We'll get to the bottom of this. However..." she paused. "Hyram hasn't been in that room since two days ago."

Hank took the bandages off to look at Pietro's cuts to see how they were healing. The swelling had tremendously decreased but still slightly lingured which would explain his fever. He re-bandaged them.

Pietro shook his head. "It happened..."

"Delutions can seem very real." the Professor came back in.

"Pietro, Hyram wasn't in the padded room last night."

"But-"

"They're going to investigate but in the mean time focus of getting better."

"I'm not crazy..."

"I'm not saying you are. But you are sick."

"I'm not crazy...I saw it..." Pietro whispered.

"Pietro, would you like to go for a walk to get your mind off things?" Hank offered; Pietro nodded. He helped him get up and walk out of the room.

"It happened...it did..."they walked around the hospital not yet the outside because Beast wasn't completely convinced Pietro wouldn't run for it.

"Pietro, part of getting better is admitting that something is wrong or that you don't understand and you may not be right."

"I want out...Wanda said we could be together..." he looked desperately at Beast as if he were pleading.

"Then you have to show us you're well enough to be around others and you won't hurt yourself."

"Why don't I have any energy?"

"Part of it's the infection and part is because your depressed and have a lot going on in your head. We'll help you and then you'll have that energy back." Pietro tripped and grabbed Beast's arm to keep himself from falling and gasped for air.

"It's like I said...I have no energy..."

"Let's go back to the room." Hank said while leading the boy back.

FeatherWings- How'd you like it?

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- he's finally talking isn't he? he wants to be with his brothers and sisters! and thank you for the complement!

AC-chan- I would never kill Pietro!

Latina Jun- I hope you liked this chapter too!


	15. Torture

Worn Out chapter 15

Wanda sat next to her brother who was laying on the floor. He had just suddenly felt weak and have to be gently placed down. Lance and Fred were there too and Todd went off to find someone. Pietro slowly sat up. Wanda reached for him.

"Should you be getting up?" Pietro looked at her exhaustedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "What are you gunna do with that..." Pietro put it to his wrists. "Stop him!" Wanda and Lance reached for him at the same time but were both too late; he had cut his wrists open and was now bleeding all over. Pietro fell back into a laying position. Lance and Fred frantically searched for help while Wanda tried to help Pietro. She covered the wounds with her hands and put as much pressure as she could on htem. Pietro looked up and Wanda. His hair became dyed with blood.

"It hurts...It hurts..."

"Hold on, Pietro, ok? Hold on!" blood stained her hands.

Wanda shot up in her bed. It was a dream of what happened right before her eyes. She looked over to the clock in her new room at the institure. 2:00 A.M. It was, of course, dark out at this time and she didn't expect anyone to know she was up but the Professor did.

'Are you alright?' she heard in her head.

'Yeah...just a nightmare of what happened.'

'Do you need to talk?'

'Did he know what he was doing? Why did he do it?'

'That only he could answer.'

'When I saw my brother almost die...I realized how stupid I had been when I thought of killing him...my brother...I felt his blood, his life, slipping through my fingers. I don't really feel like talking about it.'

'Alright, later then. Get some rest.'

'Yeah.'

-flashback-

Paramedics rushed down the halls of the hospital with a teen laying unconscious on a stretcher. They yelled out information as they rushed into the emergency room. They had been called to a street by a group of people saying there was a boy laying on the sidewalk. He didn't look good and was barely breathing which had made it hard to tell if he was even still alive. Pietro was unconscious but when he woke up later, he knew that there had been someone in the crowd that knew him. Everything was wrong to him. He shouldn't be alive and didn't want to be. Pietro thought of it as a punishment, that he was not dead when he wanted to be.

-end flashback-

Pietro presently sat in his room, starring at the wall. He was released from the infirmary that current morning. They thought he was safe enough to be around the others and now he was eating well, better than he had in a ling time because food was available. His fever was gone and the only signs that there had once been an infection were the scabs on his arms where the cuts were which he no longer picked at. Beast was almost completely sure that they would scar.

Beast and the Professor now walked toward Pietro's rooms. Benji was there with Pietro. He was packing yet Pietro wasn't sure why. He knew Benji was getting out but it wasn't for another few days. After Benji and the rest of the group left and he noticed how bad it was without the medicine he realized being out with it on would be ok until he was completely under control. Pietro didn't know the while story but the point was; he was getting out.

There was a knock on the door then the two older mutants stepped in. Benji knew this was private so he left without a word. Pietro looked at them.

"What?"

"How are you doing?" the Professor asked. Pietro shrugged.

"Benji's gettin' out."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But?"

"I want out too."

"Are you jealous?"

"A little. When can I get out?"

"When we see your safe to be around others and out of this hospital."

"How do I prove to you that I am?"

"By talking."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything that's on your mind."

"I regret things I did and feel guilty."

"We all have that."

"But it really hurt them."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was scarred of someone."

"Do these people know why you did what you did?"

"I don't think so..."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is."

"The Brotherhood?"

"Yes, the Brotherhood." his voice was cracked.

"Who do you fear?" Pietro shook his head.

"He's gunna get me one day."

"Who?"

"My father."

FeatherWings: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy with finals and stuff! o.o I'll try to update more durring the summer! Reveiw responses!

AC-chan- Wanda will be back but not next chapter, sorry. And thank you for reading!

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- Something is gunna happen next chapter as you guessed.

sesshomaru-lover1116- thank you for reading!

Hogaboom- hate to tell you guys this buuuut, Magneto isn't gunna be in my story 'till the sequal. Worn out is almost over O.o.

FeatherWings- Keep readin' and reviewin'! see ya next chapter!


	16. Worry

Worn Out chapter 16

FeatherWings- Ah! I didn't update in so long! O.O bad FeatherWings! Bad! LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER BEWARE (don't complain... I'm just warnin ya so ppls don't get pissed off)

"Get out soon, ok?" Benji told Pietro who nodded.

"Next time we meet, it'll be on the outside." Benji stood by the door with his stuff.

"See ya, dude." he began to walk towards the car with two people standing in front of it, his parents.

"Later." Benji got in and they drove away and he vanished as if he had never been there. He would be forgotten. The staff let Pietro and Konnor say good-bye to their friend. The staff now gathered he boys upstairs. Pietro and Konnor would become roommates because the staff thought it would be good for both of them.

Konnor turned to Pietro when they got back into the ward which they were forbidden to leave. "I'm gunna miss him."

"Yeah." Pietro looked down; he wanted to get out as well and couldn't help but feel angry at Benji and at himself. It felt like Benji had abandoned them by getting better. He was mad at himself for feeling this way.

"Attention," Nurse Annett started. "Another patient is coming in. Please go to your rooms."

"Hm? Why are they making us go to our rooms?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" they could hear a boy yelling in the hall. His voice cold and aggressive as if he had killed someone and didn't even care; perhaps even proud of it as if it were a great accomplishment.

"Pietro...let's go into the room..." Konnor said shaking, obviously affraid of the new person. They started to walk when they brought the person upstairs. They froze in the doorway out of fear and curiosity. Every hair on the back of their necks stood up and the room became cold.

It was a teenager. His hair was almost all shaved off accept there was some all over which made his head fuzzy. It was slightly longer in the middle to create a mohawk which was also dyed black. The rest of his hair was light brown. He was dressed in baggy black clothes and chains. There were several bracelets which had spikes all over which the doctors tried to confiscate. His ears were pierced all around and he wore boots.

Hyram walked up to Pietro and Konnor. The staff was still trying to keep everyone away from the new kid who they were trying to get into the padded room. "Who the hell is this?" Hyram asked.

"Hey!" the new kid yelled. "Fuck with the spiky hair! I have a knife and a lighter for you if you get these assholes off of me!" he said to Hyram. Hyram held up his middle finger. "Hey! I SAID HELP ME!"

"Why the hell should I?" the new kid got out of the assistants' grasps who had been holding him. He ran over to Hyram and they started fighting while the staff trying to pull them apart.

After while they did get them apart and got the kid in the padded room which much difficulty. Hyram had a stream of blood from his mouth to his chin which soon started to drip to the floor and created small puddles of crimson red.

Pietro and Konnor felt like they were in the middle of a battlefield and they were on neither side. Nurse Annett took Hyram to the infirmary and Pietro and Konnor returned to their room. They knew that Hyram and the new kid would be at each others' throats as long as they were in the same building. They were like a couple of dogs who hated each other on the first encounter.

The two didn't leave their room untill later that night when it was time for dinner. But even then they were cautious. When they were down in the mess hall they saw the new kid there as well who was being heavily supervised. Then they saw Hyram coming towards them. "I'm gunna beat the shit outa that guy." were his first words to them.

"Who is he?"

"How the fuck should I know? But I hate him!"

"I know you guys are talking about me!" he called over. "My name's Leon!"

"Fuck you, Leon!" Hyram yelled. Both boys began to charge at each other but Leon was held back by the assistants and a few others grabbed Hyram. Pietro and Konnor ate quickly then returned upstairs after asking permission. It was getting darker outside and the only light besides the light from the buildings was the moon's light. It made the trees cast shadows and made one believe there were monsters lurking around ready to tare someone apart without anyone else knowing.

The two made their way to the library and when they got there, there were no other patients around. "Darker...darker...darker..." Konnor repeated over and over while looking out the barred window. Pietro sat in a chair and stared at the shadows cast on the walls. He couldn't figure out why Konnor was acting the way he was but it didn't really matter. Everyone thought they were crazy anyway. Pietro began to dwell in his own thoughts and lost track of time like he often did.

Hyram appeared with a few more bruises. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really..." they both answered trying not to look at Hyram's battle injuries.

"Can you believe that asshole?" neither answered; they didn't want to be on either's bad side. Hyram flopped down into a chair. They started to hear yelling again and they knew it was Leon. Pietro and Konnor both made a dash for their room as he came up the stairs. They shut the door behind them and leaned against it. Then they started to hear crashing noises which was a sure sign of a fight.

Suddenly someone started banging on the door but was soon pulled away by someone else. In a while, it was quiet and the two peeked out to see Hyram and Leon on opposite sides of the ward.

"I want outa here..." Konnor said and then got up and walked to the head nurse. Pietro just watched as he talked to Nurse Annett.

"Just you and me now, Tro." Hyram leaned against the wall near the door. "Everyone leaves and then you're alone."

Pietro looked down. "Yeah, you're right..." Pietro came out and shut the door then sat against it. Hyram walked away with a "hmph" sound. Then Leon walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Just end it." he said with a smiled. Pietro stared at the floor with wide eyes.

"Wanda..." a whisper escaped his lips.

"What if she leaves you? She will. Then you'll be all alone. End it now before that happens."

"No... you're wrong..." Pietro closed his eyes.

"End it. Just end it." Leon slowly grabbed Pietro's neck and started to choke him. Why he didn't resist, he didn't know. Maybe he had given up on himself or lost faith in his sister...but somehow he was able to keep going.

'Can't breathe...' assistants noticed and came over trying to pull Leon away. It was a heart-stopping experience for the staff as one of their patient's life seem to slowly be taken away by another patient. They did get Leon away from Pietro and Pietro started coughing for a long time after.

"Are you ok, Pietro?" the head nurse asked.

"Yeah..." Pietro said while avoiding eye-contact. The word 'alone' echoed in his head and didn't fade or go away for quiet some time.

-Next day-

Pietro sat in front of the Professor and Beast. Today Pietro looked like he hadn't slept and as though something unusual were troubling him. He seemed distant. More distant than usual. And he hadn't slept, thoughts were keeping him up at night and it took all his strength to chase them away. "What's wrong, Pietro?"

"Everyone's leaving. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with my sister..." he hid his face by looking down as his hair fell over his eyes.

"Do you think you're ready?" Pietro nodded. "And you won't hurt yourself?"

"I don't...I don't want to die..." he said quietly. "I don't want to die!" he yelled out. "I don't want to be alone."

"We have noticed a great deal of improvement." Beast nodded. "It seems you are ready to come live at the institute."

"The institute?"

"Wand and the Brotherhood are there now; they joined us." Pietro stared at them.

"When can I...leave?"

"In a few days. Now, has anything happened?" he changed the subject to learn what was going on at the hospital.

"Benji left, Konnor's leaving and a new kid came." he paused. "His name's Leon. Him and Hyram are always fighting..."

"And?"

"And?"

"You seem troubled by something."

Pietro paused. "Benji and Konnor became well enough to leave...so have I." he paused again. "But what about Hyram?"

"That depends on him."

Pietro never said a word about Leon trying to strangle him.

TBC!

FeatherWings- Ah! I have to apologize to everyone for not updating sooner! O.O I'm SORRY!

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did!

AC-chan- Magneto makes his appearance in the sequel o.o but I promise it'll be worth waiting for! if you read it...I hope you will!

feartoxin- I'll give you more soon! O.O

BitterTrueLove- Yay! I'm glad you like my fanfic! n.n

Libster59- Wow! the best in awhile? thank you so much! n.n

cherz- I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!


	17. Happiness

Worn Out chapter 17

FeatherWings- I can't believe it! this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to work on a sequel! I hope to see you again!

Pietro looked out the window to an old car. Now that Konnor was leaving he began to notice how different everything was. He realized he was about to get a second chance at a life he thought he'd never have and it scared him. The world was always changing with or without him as if he were nothing at all. Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe the world kept on changing in order to give someone another chance like Pietro was given. He smirked at this thought.

"Hey," someone said from behind him. Pietro turned around to be met with a fist in his face. The fist belonged to Leon. Pietro was no longer shocked by anything Leon said or did and was slowly wondering how he came to hate mutants so much so he decided to try and find out.

"Why do you hate me?" he said quietly. Leon didn't move. "What happened to make you hate me?" Leon became enraged and was just about to hit Pietro again before the staff discovered what Leon was doing.

"Leon!" Nurse Annett yelled. Leon shot his head in her direction then turned back to Pietro.

"It's all your fault...It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Leon turned and left, not wanting to bother with the head nurse.

"Are you okay?" she asked Pietro after running up to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he was trying to brush off the pain in his cheek.

"I'm so glad." she smiled.

"About what?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"That Benji, Konnor and you are able to leave here." she frowned. "This place, though a hospital, imprisons one's soul and doesn't allow you to live your own life."

"What will happen to Hyram?"

"I'll try my best to help him as long as he's here." Pietro looked away. It wasn't the answer he had wanted. He wanted someone to tell him that Hyram would get out like the rest of them but no one did yet as if they had no faith in him.

"I leave tomorrow."

"You're a good person, Pietro." he snorted.

"Not as good as you think."

"Whoever you were before you're not the same now." he was shocked at hearing this but he smiled.

"Thank you." she then walked away. Pietro looked back out the window only to find that Konnor was gone. Pietro suddenly felt alone and was desperate for company; for his sister. But instead he found himself looking for Hyram. He searched everywhere but couldn't find him anywhere as if he just vanished like everyone expected him to. Then he remembered the empty room behind closed doors. Pietro walked over to it and saw it was a crack open so he peered in. An assistant held Hyram's arms behind his back while Leon hit him in the stomach. Then the assistant spotted Pietro.

Pietro fell back then started running in any direction while Leon ran out after him. He could hear the footsteps behind him but he didn't look back. He used his mutation to go to the art room and shut the door wishing he had some kind of way to block it so it wouldn't open. Giving up that idea, he then ran to the underground passage and closed that door behind him. He ran down the stairs trying not to trip without any source of light and then down the hallway which still held footprints from the last time they had come down here. He passed several rooms to come to the door which they had used to get out but it was now chained shut with new chain and lock.

"Where are you little mutant?" Leon called down the hall. Pietro guessed he had heard the doors shut since he hadn't closed them too softly and now wished he had taken more time to do so. Pietro ran into a room which had a few old beds in it. He slid under a bed just as Leon entered the room. "Are you in here?" Pietro looked frantically around to see an open air vent near the floor. He crawled into it even though it was a tight fit and he didn't know where it led to.

It was a long and tiresome way to the next opening and he now had a few scrapes where his skin had rubbed too much against the walls of the small space. Now he fell out of the vent and onto the floor of another room. The room was mostly empty only to hold a few discarded items people had just left. For a moment he wondered if he should just wait here awhile but decided not to because they would eventually find him if they were as determined as Pietro thought they were. So, Pietro ran to the exit of the room and cracked it open to look out trying to figure out where he was. There was no one around but there were stairs and maybe they would lead him somewhere where he could get help. Leon might actually kill him this time.

His surroundings were starting to get familiar and he soon found himself back on the floor which he had been staying at. Pietro thought he was safe at last but someone collided with him and they both fell to the cold, hard floor. Pietro felt himself get pinned down but tried to see who it was. It was the person who was holding Hyram while Leon punched him and then also before when Pietro had seen him beating Hyram in the padded room. How long had this been going on?

"Listen," he said with a cold voice. "If you tell anyone about this, consider yourself dead." he held a needle to Pietro's throat. "Understand?" Pietro nodded and the man let him get up. The mutant was cautiously moving away afraid that if he took his eyes off of him that he was going to get killed.

Pietro ended up in his room out of breath. 'What am I gunna do...?' he thought to himself.

"This has gone on for ten years." Hyram was in his room but he hadn't noticed until he spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Same reason as you." his words hit Pietro. He knew what Hyram was talking about. He was talking about outside the hospital in his old life. He hadn't said anything because no one was listening. He wanted someone to reach out for him but no one ever did. Because no one was there, there was nothing for him and because he had given up on everything, everyone, himself. An empty, lonely world.

"I can help!" Hyram shook his head.

"Just let it go. I'm used to it. I've accepted my fate."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it! Don't give up!" Pietro thought about his own words. 'Don't give up.'

"We all are on this planet living a cyclic life bound by no time. There is no beginning, there is no end but there is the option to forget. But even then..." he paused. "There is no way out." Pietro didn't answer, he just starred at Hyram who started to walk out the door. "Don't tell anyone." he closed the door after he said that.

Pietro laid down on his bed to think. He starred up at the ceiling and watched shadows dance while the light slowly faded. The shadows faded with the light and the room was dark. He started hearing whispers which he couldn't understand so he sat up trying to focus on them or figure out where they were coming from. The voices were distant and echoed.

'My name's Benjamin, you can call me Benji.'

"Benji?"

'Why aren't you eating?'

"Konnor?"

'A new resident!'

"Hyram?"

'There is no such thing as time-I got you out!-You mean it's haunted?-Suicidal idiot!-What's so great about the outside?-' they started to blend together but Pietro could tell that these were things his friends had said in the past. 'Alone.-They'll all leave.-End it.- There is no end.-' Pietro held his head. 'Just let it go.-I'm so glad- Leave him-you okay?-He wasn't always like this-Lyle's dead.-Eat something will you!-Let's go...-disease-I want out...-ten years!-This is what you wanted, isn't it?-used to it-accepted my fate-as long as he's here.-shut up!-What good are you?-Stop it!-Calm down!-'

"What...What is this?"

'There is no way out-don't tell anyone-were before-not the same now.-we're not mad anymore-get out soon,ok?-the outside-...Don't give up...'

And then it stopped. Pietro's hands fell onto the bed and he lay limp on the soft surface. He fell back onto his bed. "I just want to sleep now. I don't understand..." he closed his eyes.

He saw nothing but darkness for so long. So long that he had forgotten how to open his eyes. He had gotten used to the empty feeling he lived with for so long. Now suddenly everything was changing and there were people who were there for him now. When was the last time there had been someone there for him? He couldn't remember and this troubled him. Had he always been alone? Had he always pushed people away? It didn't matter anymore. This was his second and maybe last chance. He had to reach for it and leave the past behind him.

Pietro opened his eyes and it was morning. He got off his bed and went over to his bag which contained his clothes and such. The Professor and Beast had brought some things that had been in his room at the Brotherhood house. He looked to the bottom of it to find a picture of him and his twin together when they were little. They looked happy which was something he always wished for his sister. He put the picture away as Nurse Annett entered.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." he picked up the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder since it had one long strap. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs with her. Before going down them he looked back at Hyram who shook his head. Pietro frowned and turned away. "I'm sorry, Hyram.' he thought as he walked down the stairs to the front door where Beast and Wanda waited for him. Pietro took one last look at the ward then turned to his sister and smiled who smiled back. They got in the limo together and started to drive away.

"I'll miss them." Pietro said while looking out the window.

"Maybe you'll see them again someday."

"I hope so. Besides, we said we would."

Pietro took out the picture again. No, he had never really been alone. He had just lost his way.

-End of Worn Out-

FeatherWings- thank you to all who reviewed!

Libster59-I hope you enjoyed it!

L'ange-Sans-Ailes- Leon had a big part in this chapter. maybe I'll put him in the sequel, what do you think?

AC-chan- yay! you'll read the sequel? that'd make me happy!

Lies-and-Truth- did you enjoy the end? thanks for reading!

FeatherWings- Hope to see you in the sequel!


End file.
